Ganondorf, the King
by Hatiatsu
Summary: Chapter 27 is up. Link's army against Hyrule's army. The stakes? That last bit of hope in the land.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda  
  
How did Hyrule turn into muck, and Link turn into a nobody, on the very verge of death, as we know it? How did he make another friend, and another enemy? You ask for quite a tale. It all started one day...  
  
Link was walking around Hyrule, as he no longer had a horse. After the defeat of Ganondorf, Link boasted about his deeds. People laughed, and called him loony. He had to sell his horse back to Lon Lon Ranch for a scrap of food to feed his starving stomach. Things were looking bad. During this solar phenomenon, the soil that makes plants alive has evolved; rupees no longer came out of it. He was poor, but he would find away to live. (I need riches; I want things the way they used to be...) Did I mention he had been living like this for years? Link, now 17 (again) had nothing but his trusty sword, shield, arrows, and a bow with a quiver. I am so far ahead of myself, as you see, Ganondorf found out the Secret of the Triforce of Power. He has broken free, and is now King of Hyrule and darkness. His army was chasing Link, who was forcing himself to walk because his leg was torn and limping. (I am going to die, right here, right now.) He collapsed to the ground, but instead of landing on the dirt, he had landed on Marble.  
  
"Get up, right now."  
  
Link got up, and realized his leg was fully healed. He was looking at a male Hylian, and had the normal pointy ears. He had somewhat long blue hair, not a pimple or wrinkle on his body. He had a spear behind his back. He had dark brown eyes, and a very fancy cloak on.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That isn't important, Link. I need your help."  
  
"With what? I don't even know you."  
  
"I need your help defeating someone, I don't care if you know me or not."  
  
"Do you need help with Ganondorf?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, what's in it for me?"  
  
"The World." Said the boy with a touch of smirk.  
  
"S-seriously?"  
  
"Of course not, you dolt. I will make things the way they were for you if our mission succeeds."  
  
"I will help. Tell me who you are, and who we need to bring down, or I won't help!"  
  
"Help me or die, it is your choice," he said casually.  
  
"Bring it on!" Link snarled as he unsheathed his sword. The froze there for at least a minute, when Link put his sword away and said, "Just kidding!"  
  
"Your sense of humor is strange, now there is no time to lose. I need your help- Call me Cardaras, by the way- taking down Caidro, practically the essence of evil. Oh, I suppose after that we can destroy Ganondorf after we are done with our first mission."  
  
"About this guy, Caidro, you teleported ME, so maybe we should teleport him somewhere..."  
  
"Excellent. Where to?"  
  
"Ganondorf's Castle! If he is really strong, he might even do our other job for us!"  
  
Cardaras didn't smile at this idea, but opened his palms to for a ball of light. He expanded it, and then made it vanish.  
  
"It is done. For now, we will depart. You still have work to do. I talk to you later."  
  
Cardaras vanished, and the black room made of marble disappeared. He was now in the center of the Market place, where the fountain used to be. Suddenly, an echo shot out from his ears.  
  
(For now, we will depart. You still have work to do...)  
  
Authors Note: What did you think? How will Link and Cardaras fight Caidro, and Ganondorf? Was it a mistake putting Caidro in Ganondorf's castle? Find out in the next chapter. Make sure to review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. If someone has thought of the name Cardaras or Caidro, I apologize, but I will continue on with them since they came from my mind.  
  
Last time, we saw how Ganondorf ruled Hyrule, and Link was very poor. We found out how the army of Ganondorf was chasing him, but Cardaras, a Hylian, saved Link. Link had promised to help him fight Caidro, but why? You know the very tip of the iceberg, we have much more to explore in this tale. We look now, at Ganondorf's Castle...  
  
A slimy, greasy, scaly monster was walking up to a thrown. He kneeled, stood up, and spoke: "My King, we have an intruder," said the monster in a scaly voice, "He is in the main hall, two floors down. What shall we do?"  
  
"HOW DID HE GET HERE!?" Bellowed Ganondorf, now the King of Hyrule.  
  
"We-we do not know, sire."  
  
"Kill him, and I MIGHT let you live. NOW GO!!"  
  
The (makai) (A/N: Makai is a Japanese word for monster...Sort of like a demon. So picture it however you want...) sprinted down the stairs, and he could hear faint roars of laughter of down stairs. Perhaps the intruder was already defeated? He got down to the 10th floor, and realized that it was not laughter he was hearing; it was moans and cries of agony. He looked at the bodies, and then slowly, very slowly, he lifted his head. He saw boots; He looked even further up, and saw a red cloak that covered all of his body, just reaching the tips of his boots. He looked further up and saw a face. It was a boy, he had red hair, and it was up in the air. There was a type of band around his four-head to make the hair stick up. He looked unarmed, and he looked like he could lift a lot, since he had muscles on his harms and green gauntlets on his hands that went down to halfway between his hand and elbow. His eyes were dark brown with the slightest hint of green.  
  
"You've made a big mistake, coming into Ganondorf's Castle!" Snarled the beast.  
  
The boy laughed. "Call me Caidro. This is really Ganondorf's Castle, huh? Hmm...I thought he was supposed to have a strong army? These guys are weak. What about you? Oh, and I don't know how I got here, not one clue."  
  
"If you want a fight, then you will die."  
  
"Are you talking to yourself? Let's go."  
  
The makai sliced at Caidro with his battle-axe, but he was gone. Where did Caidro go?  
  
"Right behind you." Caidro put his arm around his neck, and tightened. The makai became limp, and dropped the battle-axe. Caidro threw him to the ground, and started to walk upstairs, casually.  
  
-Well what do you think so far? Now, we look at where Link is...  
  
Link was in the Market Place, where the fountain used to be. Instead, there was a big statue of Ganondorf. The Market Place looked very similar to after Link's 7-year slumber when he first became Hero of Time. There were four guards at the statue, iron knuckles, so nobody would break it down. They were not activated. Link unsheathed his sword, and paused. Did he still have what it takes? It has been so long...But he had to try!  
  
Link jabbed a white iron knuckle in the side. It activated. Link jumped to the left, and sliced. He did a flip over the iron knuckle and sliced as the knuckle swung its trident where Link was only seconds ago. Link rolled underneath the legs of the knuckle, and jabbed forward. The knuckle exploded. He did the exact same thing to the other three. He got out some arrows, and shot them at the statue, each time between the eyes. He still had his skills. He shot the feet of the statue, and saw a sack at the feet of it. Link grabbed the bag, and opened it up. He saw green powder. Magic powder. Magic power! His arrows and sword were enchanted again. He had more power. His thoughts went back to Cardaras, when would he be back? Link still had work to do...But what? There were no hints at all. Link walked outside of the Market Place.  
  
A/n: Well, that is the end of that chapter. What will happen when Caidro sees Ganondorf, and what work does Link still have to do? When will Cardaras return, and what is he doing? Find out next chapter, and make sure to review!  
  
C-ya next chapter! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
I got a certain review asking to make the chapters longer. Yeah, I'll make them longer from now on.  
  
In the Castle-  
  
Caidro walked up the steps whistling as he did so, with his arms behind his back. He came upon a giant door, and showed no way of opening.  
  
"Hmm...I know just the thing!"  
  
Caidro lifted his arms up...A nice green colored dome was around him. It grew bigger...As sparkle starting igniting in front of him. Bigger...bigger...until finally: BOOOOOOOMMM!!!!! The door exploded. Caidro, acting as though nothing had happened, continued to walk down the hall, just a corridor away from where Ganondorf resided, sitting on his thrown, wondering whom the intruder was.  
  
-  
  
Link had walked out of the Marketplace, and saw the same old disgusting looking land that Ganondorf dominated. The Lon Lon Ranch as now a dome where Ganondorf went to look at battles for his amusement. Malon was a slave girl, and a Stalfos murdered Talon since he could do little work. Ingo was a Janitor, cleaning up blood and such. Death Mountain was blocked off; nobody knows what is going on there. Link could warp there, if only he hadn't sold his Ocarina. How were the Sages? Surely they had some sort of power still...Link had told everyone he knew that he had defeated Ganondorf, and everybody laughed at him. Some people called him crazy, and had a policy not to serve the loonies. When Ganondorf broke free, everyone was certain Link had lied. The only way he might have broken free is if something happened to the Sages. He would never find out. Lake Hylia was a dump, a place that garbage was stored. The Fishing place was out of business, and Kakariko Village was a town for Outcasts. Link looked to the sky, to see an owl flutter down to him. It was Kaepora Gaebora, the Owl that helped Link. He could have sworn that he was dead by now, of old age. Obviously not. The owl landed upon a rotted log, acting like it didn't see Link for a while, but then looked at Link and spoke in his hooty voice:  
  
"Hoo...hoo...hoot. Hello Link! You seem to be looking for something, what is it?"  
  
"Hello, Gaebora. I do not know what it is I am looking for, yet it is important. A friend of mine, Cardaras-"  
  
"Hooo-o-o-o-t. Cardaras you say? I knew him. Great man, he was."  
  
Link's hard skipped a beat.  
  
"Tell me, care to listen to a story?"  
  
"I am a little hungry, Link. Yet I shall listen."  
  
Link told Gaebora all about his adventure so far. The owl was a very good listener, never interrupting, only nodding his head every so often, and seldom hooting.  
  
"But also, Gaebora, you said you 'knew' him. What happened to him?"  
  
"Link, you do not live life very well. Perhaps some disease has gotten on to you? For you see, the only reason I do not know Cardaras any longer now is because he has been dead for 3 years!"  
  
Link's stomach did a front flip. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. Was the Cardaras he had met, could it be, could Cardaras have been a ghost!?  
  
"How...how did it happen?" Croaked Link.  
  
"Unknown reasons." Said the owl mournfully.  
  
"Where did he reside?"  
  
"Grab onto my talons if you want to know."  
  
"My friend, we both know that you can no longer hold me."  
  
"I suppose you speak truthfully. If you head down to what was Lake Hylia, just past of what was Lon Lon Ranch, you should see a small forest; if you go to the deepest part, you will see a single gravestone. That is his."  
  
"Thank you, Gaebora! I shall not forget this. I must go to that forest." He declared.  
  
"Well, I must be off, I am very hungry now. Farewell, Link."  
  
"Farewell."  
  
Link headed south, to the gravestone.  
  
- Ganondorf's Castle  
  
Caidro walked to the room, just outside Ganondorf's thrown room. He stopped, and started thinking:  
  
'If I am trying to get out of here, should I be going down?" He looked out the window and saw they were in the air. He had to go up more. He opened up the door, and saw a dozen warriors in line, and in the center of them at the back, was a man on a throne. Caidro got out his sword, and in what seemed like slow motion, he destroyed each monster with stabs, slices, flips, spins, and jabs. When he was halfway done, he pulled out a small dagger and threw it at Ganondorf. It hit him right in the chest. Caidro had destroyed all the monsters, and slowly walked up to Ganondorf.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You...threw a dagger at me." Ganondorf said as he pulled it out with ease.  
  
"Yes, and it looks like it hit you. I was really trying to hit your head to tell the truth, but it is sort of hard to aim when I take on a couple of those whatchacallits at once. Who are you?"  
  
"You do not know who I am? I am Ganondorf, King of Hyrule, and King of Evil! Owner of the Triforce of wisdom, courage, and power. Who are you? Answer or die. My guards will get you."  
  
"It is just you and I."  
  
Ganondorf smirked, and snapped his fingers. Two statues came out of their trance, the iron knuckles got their battle-axes ready to slice. Caidro dodged them by go up and over the axes, pulled out two more daggers out of his cloak, and jabbed them into the back of their necks. They exploded, and Caidro turned back around, whipping out his sword.  
  
"I am Caidro, and I am going to chop off your head and add it to my gallery if you don't mind."  
  
Ganondorf, startled that his wave of fighters failed, yelled:  
  
"WAVE TWO AND THREE, ATTACK!!!" Ganondorf vanished in a flash of purple light. Monsters and such filled in the room, hardly leaving room to move. Caidro jumped up, avoiding all the swords and axes, as arrows, some with fire on them and some not, flew at him. It was like running into a solid wall. Still going up, Caidro pulled out two more daggers and sliced through the ones that were dangerously close to him. He started to charge his attack. He landed on a chandelier, easily out of arrows reach. A dome of green light started surrounding him...bigger...bigger...it exploded, destroying most of the creatures in the room. All the archers were alive, but only them. Caidro jumped down, again using his daggers to destroy the ones that were to close, and started dodging like mad when he hit the ground. If they run out of arrows, they'll be useless. Soon, Caidro started to get in front of the archers here and there, so that they would hit themselves. When only two remained, Caidro positioned himself between them. He jumped up as the arrows passed, killing each other. Caidro landed, fixing the band that kept his hair up, and walked back down stairs.  
  
"What a waste of time that was; all it did was give me a little fight.  
  
- Link's area...  
  
Link had just made it past the Battle Arena, what was Lon Lon Ranch; he could hear the crowd war. He could see a forest ahead, where he looked for the grave of Cardaras who had died three years ago, yet he only just saw him a while ago. Link was getting closer; he broke into a run. Within twenty minutes, he was in the outskirts of the forest. He could see a trail, and he followed it. Five minutes of him into the woods, it started getting thicker, sunlight would not touch the ground. He could see some sort of light up ahead. He ran to it. There, in the center of a circle of trees, was a gravestone. Link approached. You could see where the body was buried; there was not grass there. Link, making sure not to step on it out of respect, read the inscription.  
  
""Here, in the Woods of Hyrule, lies Cardaras. Last name unknown. Died in year 234, after the Creation of Hyrule. Though his body is lost, his friends will never forget him."  
  
Link read over it several times, making sure he was actually reading what he thought. How could this happen?  
  
"So, are you having a good time looking at MY gravestone, Link?"  
  
Link slowly turned around...  
  
A/n: There you go, longer chapter :) Where is Ganondorf, and what will Caidro do with him? How strong IS Caidro? Are Cardaras and Link a match for him? Is that really Cardaras' gravestone? Find out next chapter! Make sure to review! I'll look at all suggestions.  
  
Next: Chapter Five. Preview:  
  
Hahaha only kidding. ;) I won't start putting previews in until next chapter. Make sure to review! 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda so blah.  
  
Last chapter, Link found out that Cardaras was dead, and Caidrojust beat 3 waves of Ganondorf's army. As Link looks at the gravestone, he hears a voice:  
  
"So, are you having a good time looking at MY gravestone, Link?"  
  
Link slowly turned around...  
  
There he saw Cardaras, just as before. Link took out his sword, and slowly backed away..  
  
"You...You are unnatural! Get back! Don't get any closer!"  
  
Cardaras walked up to him as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Shut up, Link, and get up now. I'll tell you everthing if you listen."  
  
Link, who calmed down a bit, agreed. "Okay then."  
  
"This," he said, walking up to the grave, "Was my uncle's gravestone. He had the same name as me, and looked like me as well. When he died, I ran away. They buried my Uncle here, and I would always visit as a child. He was my greatest friend. People that passed by thought it was my ghost, and since I started hanging around here, people started calling it my grave as a type of joke. This Gaebora Kaepora you spoke of, I remember seeing and owl and my Uncle together, though I have no recollection of it talking. Come, you have done your work."  
  
"What WAS my work?"  
  
"Tell me all you have done in this day."  
  
"I..I was at the market, and I destroyed Ganondorf's statue."  
  
"Showing defiance against the enemy."  
  
"Right...then I left the market, wondering what I needed to do."  
  
"Not shirking your work."  
  
"I thought about the Battle Arena, and what it used to be."  
  
"Wanting the past back, but accepting it for what it is now."  
  
"I met Gaebora Kaepora, and told me you were dead."  
  
"Good, you wanted to see it for yourself, and would not believe otherwise. If you saw my grave, it would count as proof, and you would not take anybody's word for it. If it were to be Ganondorf that said I had begged for mercy and life, you would not believe him. Good."  
  
"Then...I reread the gravestone several times, making sure that I was reading it correctly."  
  
"What if your eyes skipped, and thought wrong? Good."  
  
"Then I saw you. I tried to defend myself against you."  
  
"Good. You weren't certain of what was true, so you wanted to defend yourself against me just in case. You have done your work. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, now I understand what I have done."  
  
"Then let us leave these woods, we head for Ganondorf's tower!"  
  
Ganondorf's Tower-  
  
Caidro walked down the steps, down the many, many steps.wondering where that Ganondorf was.  
  
"He's probably as far away from me as possible, so...the bottom floor!"  
  
Not wanting to waste time, Caidro jumped down the stairs, and then walked around a corrider. He saw two stalfos keeping watch. Caidro walked up to them, and they immediately pressed an attack. Caidro got between them, and dodged, so the Stalfos destroyed themselves. He jumped down another few steps, and saw a band of goblins.  
  
"So the security gest tighter the closer to Ganondorf I get." He said aloud. He took out his sword and sliced them all. He continued on. After many more floors, Caidro finally got to a giant door, it would take one thousand men to bring it down. But it would only take on Caidro. He formed that same green dome, and it exploded, and the door was weakening. He opened his hand, and what appeared to be a miniature shooting star blasted out of is hands. The door collapsed, and he walked into the room. He saw there, Ganondorf, and many, many enemies.  
  
"ATTACK!!!"  
  
Caidro jumped up, and shot many shooting stars at all them. He finished off the last few with his sword, and he slowly walked to Ganondorf.  
  
"Why the HELL are you running from me?!"  
  
"I...I will kill you if you try to fight me! I have the Triforce of Power!"  
  
"Triforce? What is a Triforce.? Anyway, before I kill you, answer my questions. Do you know anyone named Cardaras?"  
  
"No, do not bother me with worthless questions."  
  
"Do you know anyone that might team up with him? Tell me now!"  
  
Ganondorf thought back to how Link disappeared right before his army.  
  
"Yes...Yes I do know someone named Link that would help him."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know, but don't you dare kill him, that is for me to do."  
  
"I do as I please when I please."  
  
Caidro formed some energy in his hand.  
  
"If you want to live, you better fight me."  
  
Caidro, waiting five seconds, let his blast shoot out, and he could feel Ganondorf's life force evaporating. When his blast had finished, the room was a pile of rubble. Out of the middle of it, Ganondorf jumped out, glowing.  
  
"So you are worthy of two attacks?"  
  
Ganondorf showed Caidro his fist. a triangle started to glow, and Ganondorf started to transform. He was now Ganon, towering over his opponent. Ganon lunged his two tridents at Caidro, but he dodged. Caidro lifted his arms in the air, but before he could, Ganondorf hit him with his Trident, knocking Caidro against a wall. Caidro pulled out his sword, and jabbed it into Ganondorf's hide. It didn't do any damage. Caidro for a shooting star, and shot them continually at Ganondorf, receiving more and more damage until, with no more energy, turned into Ganondorf once more.  
  
"You've some fight in you," Said Caidro as he pulled his sword out of Ganondorf's stomach, "if we team up, I'm sure that we can defeat the two known as Link and Cardaras. I am in command, and you are my right hand man. Your power is not as good as my own, not by a long shot, so we are not equals."  
  
Ganondorf, recovering from his attack, still bleeding from his gash, nodded.  
  
"Heal...me..."  
  
Caidro smirked, and formed a purple light. It blasted at Ganondorf, recovering him from the battle.  
  
"Let your 'army' know and spread the word, there is a new Emperor of Hyrule."  
  
Two Goblins ran from the chamber, to let the Land of Hyrule know that a more powerful foe had joined.  
  
A/n: End of chapter four. Which alliance is stronger? Cardaras and Link or Caidro and Ganondorf? Make sure to review!  
  
P.S. I want at least one more review before the next chapter, if I don't get one, I'll stop with this story. 


	5. Chapter five

Ganondorf, the King: Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Special thanks to Animefreak 2000 for reviewing all those times!  
  
Last time we left off, Ganondorf and Caidro formed and alliance, and Caidro is he new king. Cardaras and Link were on their way to Ganondorf's Castle. Without further setback, on with the story!  
  
In Hyrule field-  
  
Cardaras and Link were walking north, to Ganondorf's Castle (though Caidro was now King). When they approached the battle arena, it started to thunderstorm.  
  
"Link, they are having a tournament! This sign says that the prize is a fast horse and five thousand rupees! Link?"  
  
Link was already walking to the Battle Arena, eager for the winnings.  
  
"Hey! HEY LINK, WAIT UP!"  
  
At the Battle Arena-  
  
Link and Cardaras went up to the first room. They saw a female Hylian. She was behind a desk.  
  
"Are you here for the tournament?"  
  
"Yes," said Cardaras, "Is it too late?"  
  
"No. What are your names?"  
  
"My name is Cardaras, this is my companion, Link."  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Malon!"  
  
Link grinned as he saw her for the first time in a LONG time. They hugged, and the old friends started talking.  
  
"Malon, you should run away."  
  
"No, they'll hunt me down somehow."  
  
"Malon, tell Cardaras about your life."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tell me about it." Cardaras said quickly.  
  
"I...I have lived here all my life, but before Ganondorf was King, It was Lon Lon Ranch, a ranch with horses, cows, and cuccos. I ran it with my father Talon, and the helper Ingo. Then Ganondorf came and took over Hyrule with his monsters. We were all his slaves, and construction started on this land. It became an arena, for Ganondorf's pleasure. I was a slave, as was my father, and Ingo was a janitor. My father had a heart problem, and was killed because he could do little work-may he rest in peace- and I do everything here, including signing people up for tournaments. Ganondorf would have come, but a man named Caidro took his place as king. They have formed an alliance, with Ganondorf being his right-hand man. One of his servants came here to inform everyone here."  
  
"So Caidro is king...I am not surprised. Link, we've not much time."  
  
"Surely enough to win this tournament and rescue Malon!"  
  
"I couldn't ask you to do that for me."  
  
"Link is correct, though we must not play with our enemies. Malon, we will let you escape even if it means war against the audience."  
  
"Thank you, I can't tell you how happy I am. My father would be proud."  
  
They heard a voice,  
  
"ALL FIGHTERS GET READY!!!"  
  
Link and Cardaras ran down the hall, and entered a room. They saw teams of 4. They were outnumbered, but only in numbers.  
  
"The first round will begin. Will Team A and B come onto the field?"  
  
Two groups left the room. Cardaras and Link were Team H. They looked out a window onto the field.  
  
"Ready...BEGIN!!"  
  
Team A had four members, all short and fat fighters with hooked blades. Team B had a young boy, a teenager, a middle aged man, and an old man. They all had axes.  
  
(This part will have some gore in it)  
  
The teenager on Team B chopped a member of A right down the middle. A light blinked, showing one victory. The three remaining men teamed up on the old man, least likely to defend himself. Surprisingly, the man dodged the first two, but got hit in the side with a hooked blade, drastically slowing him down. The other two jabbed theirs into him, making him collapse. A light on the opposite side of the field lit up, showing team A's victory. Team A now went for the young boy, not paying any attention to the man and teenager. They both got a kill, shoving their axe up the men's back. Two more lights went up, team B winning. One was left on A, swinging his hook wildly. Team B crowded around him, and when they separated, there was no man there. Team B had won.  
  
"TEAM B WINS!"  
  
"That was pretty impressive." Said Link.  
  
"No, they are nothing. The boy and old man were and are there to get the attention of the attackers, forgetting the strength of the teenager and man. Their strategy is risky."  
  
"NEXT: TEAM C AGAINST TEAM D!"  
  
A group of thin men with steel sticks walked up, team C. A group of women got onto the field; team D. They had daggers to their thighs.  
  
"READY...BEGIN!"  
  
Team C charged at the women, but they dodged, jumping to the other side of the ring. The men turned around, getting out their steel poles, ready for attack. They were surprised to see the women bat their eyelashes at them, and walk up to them, trying to seduce the men. They just stood their, not attacking, as the women got closer. One woman got closest, and wrapped her arms around the man's neck, making him blush. She moved her hands down...to her dagger and quickly slit his neck.  
  
"What a fool." Said Cardaras as he yawned.  
  
The men, now knowing not to fall for the women's spell, raced to them. One slowly started lifting her shirt, slowing the men down. She got closer to them, and lifted it higher. They didn't seem to realize she had another shirt under it, and put her hands on her dagger. She jabbed it into the side of another man. He was down. The two men, realizing their strategy were seducing the men, tried to smack the 4 women. One tackled a man down with surprising strength, and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"The kiss of death." She murmured. That man heard nothing more.  
  
Down to one man left, he fled. Team C was a flawless winner.  
  
"TEAM C, THE WINNERS!" Yelled the announcer.  
  
"They better have another strategy, they fight Team B in the next round, and they now know Team C's strategy."  
  
"Team E AGAINST TEAM F!"  
  
A group of strong looking warriors approached a group of Zoras.  
  
"READY...GO!"  
  
"Both teams raced at each other, the strongest of them all would survive. To tell the truth, it isn't really this descriptive this time. The Zora's jabbed their fins into the enemies' stomachs as they blocked with the other one. Team F wins.  
  
"TEAM F WINS!!"  
  
"They are talented, though not as strong as us." Mentioned Cardaras.  
  
"TEAM G AGAINST TEAM H!!"  
  
"That is we, Cardaras. Let's go."  
  
The two remaining teams left the room, and got onto the field. Team H, Link and Cardaras, had only two people while everyone else had four.  
  
"READY...GO!"  
  
Team G surrounded the two, as Cardaras got out his spear, as Link got out his sword. Finally our heroes get to fight! Cardaras formed a red sparkly light in his hand, as Link put away his Sword and got out his arrows. Link shot out a Fire arrow at one, and Cardaras shot the light at another. The ones that received the blow were tossed out of the ring. The match was even. Link started to swing at a person with two small daggers, as Cardaras fought with someone that had a spear of his own. Cardaras swung his long ranched weapon, knocking down the person Link was fighting, as Link jumped as the spear moved below him, and threw the master sword at the man Cardaras was fighting. Both men fell, and Team H moved on.  
  
"TEAM H WINS!! FIRST ROUND OVER!"  
  
"That was some good fighting, Link."  
  
"Same to you. Come, we go this way."  
  
They moved to a different room, where the winning teams were. It was a much less shabbier room; it was easy to tell. The teams were talking, arguing, meditating, sleeping, or sparring.  
  
"We must be on our guard, Link. We fight Team F, the Zoras, soon."  
  
Next matches:  
  
Team B Vs. Team C  
  
Team F Vs. Team H  
  
A/n: Sorry for the short chapter and the fact that Ganondorf and Caidro weren't in it, but who can say no to some old school fighting? I know it might have been confusing a little, but I'm not working at my best since I'm rusty and I'm tired. I apologize. Don't forget to review. 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but Caidro and Cardaras are mine.  
  
Gandondorf, The King, Chapter 6!!  
  
Or maybe it should Caidro, the King?  
  
Last time, Link and Caidro were on there way to Ganondorf's Castle, but stopped at the Battle Arena, and entered the tournament there in a plan to set Malon free. They won their first round, and are in the semi-finals. Caidro and Ganondrof were not in the last chapter, and might not be until the tournament is over. Sorry about that.  
  
Into the story!  
  
Soon, the next round of the tournament would begin. Team B, the men with axes, with just 3 fighters left, and Team C, the seducive women that might not really have any skill. Then, Team H(Link and Cardaras) were going to be fighting Team F, a group of Zoras. The round is about to begin!  
  
Announcer: Hello everyone, thank you for coming! Today things will be different, it will be one on one with each player! The team with the most wins will go onto the next round. Are we Ready? Today we have Team B against Team C! Without any further setbacks, let the fighting begin!  
  
Team B, hearing that it was one on one, were nervous. They couldn't use any prey. But they knew the women's strategy, they must be powerless. The child walked up to the field. A women from Team C walked up, too.  
  
Announcer: Okay you two, say your names!  
  
Boy: My name is Rhilg.  
  
Girl: My name is Sheila.  
  
Announcer: Okay, begin!  
  
Rhilg, the boy, jumped back. He appeared to be around 12 years old. Rhilg got out his axe, and layed it on his shoulder. Sheila, the girl on Team C, got out her daggers, knowing their old strategy was useless. Sheila blindly ran at him, swinging her daggers. Rhilg dived to the side. He jumped back. Sheila ran at him again, but Rhilg jumped over her, doing a front-flip in mid-air. Sheila ran again, getting tired. Rhilg dodged again, but this time instead of just standing there, once his feet hit the ground, he lunged at her, and swung his axe once. So, the main thing here is, OFF WENT HER HEAD! Hahahaha I couldn't resist. Okay, so a light lights up, showing Team B's victory. Rhilg walked off the field, and the Teenager got on. Another girl got on, ready for battle.  
  
Announcer: Say your names!  
  
Teenager: I am Rhilg's older brother, call me Tarn.  
  
Announcer: Now you.  
  
Girl: My name is also Shannah.  
  
Announcer: Let the next match begin!  
  
They both jumped back to opposite edges of the field, Tarn not blinking. He stared Shannah down, making her blink furiously. This was his chance. He raced to her, and got out his axe. He tried to drive it into her stomach, but she dodged just in time, leaning backwards horizontally just so the blade went over her face. She did a backflip, kicking the axe out of the ring. It was over for him. She got out her daggers, and drove one into his chest. The look on his face, was not pain, but shock. Rhilg's cries were heard for all the audience. Shannah took out the weapon, and drove it into a different spot. It was as if he was so close to dieing, but wasn't just there yet.  
  
Shannah: AND NOW FOR THE KILL!  
  
She pulled her dagger out, and went for the neck, Tarn collapsed before it hit, bringing her down with him. With his last strength, he flip her backwards, out of the ring. Another light lit up, showing another victory for Team B for going out of the fighting area. The middle-aged man, ran to Tarn's side and forced him to drink something. He wrapped bandages around Tarn. Tarn blinked back to reality: he was alive. He couldn't fight anymore, but he was alive! He crawled out of the ring. The man stayed there as another girl got on, very scared of the look on the man.  
  
Announcer: Names!  
  
Man: I am the father of Rhilg and Tarn. You can all call me Fréh.  
  
Girl: I...I...I...I...I...I...I...I...am-am called..just call me Galad!  
  
Announcer: Ready: GO!  
  
Fréh, VERY angry at his son's near death, got out his axe, ready for battle. Galad got out her daggers. Fréh raced at her with great speed! She hardly had time to dodge, but that just made him even madder. She threw her two daggers at him, but they were way off. He was on her short shadow when he jabbed his axe into her. That, not being enough for him, pulled it out, Swung it vertically, chopping her arm off, swinging the axe in his fingers, and chopped off her head. A light lit up, showing Team B's victory. They had 3-0. The last girl had to beat them all to tie.  
  
Announcer: Come on up, girl. What is your name?  
  
Girl: I am the Leader of the team, and called Arwen!!  
  
Announcer: Okay, battlle!  
  
Arwen got out her daggers, swinging them in her fingers, a look of determination in her face. Fréh got out his axe, ready for battle. Arwen was ready, too. She raced to Fréh, and tried to slash. Fréh put his axe out long ways, so it blocked. He swung his axe, bringing a dagger out of her hand, onto the field. She still had one left. She swung it wildy, hoping to hit a target.  
  
"She lost her head, it is all over now." Brought up Cardaras, looking out a window.  
  
Fréh did a single jab of the axe, thus Arwen falls and Team B goes on to the finals.  
  
....Intermission-  
  
Lalalalalal llalalalal booo edo eto aj gi al k zap zipity doo hee hee I don't even know why I did that. I just wanted a break :\  
  
...End intermission-  
  
Announcer: Ok! Wonderful axemanship! You three can go to that room over there, and the finals will be held later. Team H against Team F!! Please come out!  
  
The four Zora walked onto the field, all in single file looking deternimined. On the opposite side, Cardaras and Link walked onto the field, making there way to the fighting area.  
  
Announcer: We seem to have a number difference...Any suggestions?  
  
A Zora rose his fin.  
  
Zora: I am the captiain, sir.I'm Hiln. We will only have two fighters fight in this-  
  
Other Zoras: HILN! We have waited too long for this! We can not hold back at all!  
  
Cardaras thrust his spear into the stone arena where the fight would be, causing everyone to look at him. He made a sound of annoyance, then said:  
  
"We have two you have four so we'll just simply take on two of your Zora's as they take on one of us."  
  
Hiln: You'll die twice before you hit the ground, you'll never win.  
  
"Or," said Cardaras, pulling his spear out and not blinking at Hiln, "We'll do two on four, all at once. Those are your options. Talk with your team."  
  
Hiln: Do not tell me what to do! It shall be two on one!  
  
Announcer: Ok, who is to be fighting first.  
  
"I will be for team H, the name's-"  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Cardaras beckoned Link over to him and whispered:  
  
"Your name is no longer safe, you'll cause a riot knowing are are the King's most hated enemy, and it seems these people are fond of him. It is a miracle nobody notices you are the Hero of Time, but we won't go against that. We need to give you a new name, so that was suspiscion is subsided."  
  
Link nodded.  
  
"You are right, I didn't think of that. The name Link is not safe when I utter it. What will I be called."  
  
"The nameless fighter. It's simple and won't rouse suspicion."  
  
"Ok, the nameless fighter. I am the nameless fighter."  
  
Link walked back onto the platform where the fight was held.  
  
"Just a pep talk on strategy before the fight." Link explained.  
  
Announcer: Well ok then. You'll be fighting two Zoras, they're names are Fern and Ivy. Good Luck. Wait, what was your name?  
  
Link: Right, I'm am the nameless fighter!  
  
The audience laughed at how corny that was.  
  
Link: Hey who cares! Come on! Let's go!  
  
Link did a backflip to get some distance between opponents, the Zoras smiling. Link got out four arrows, and sat down cross-legged.  
  
Link: Why are you so certain of yourselves?  
  
Fern: Numbers!  
  
Ivy: Skill!  
  
Link grinned.  
  
Ivy: Then why are you so sure of yourself?  
  
Link knocked two arrows into his bow and let them go.  
  
Link: Fire. And Zora's can't stand it.  
  
One hit the area just in front of Ivy, but the second one hit. While Fern was watching, the same thing was happened to him. They flailed around aimlessly, as Link but his bow away and walked off the field as two lights lit up.  
  
Cardaras walked up now. So did the captain and his fighter.  
  
Announcer: Names.  
  
Cardaras: I'm Cardaras.  
  
Zora: I'm the captain! Just call me Captain! This here is a fighter of mine, and he is just called-  
  
Zora: Plankton.  
  
Cardaras: Let's go.  
  
Cardaras walked backwards, not taking his eyes of the two Zora. He stopped when he felt his feet were at the edge, and pulled out his spear. A formed an orange light in his hand, and shot the tip of his spear so it was now a curved blade.  
  
Cardaras: Your turn.  
  
They ran at him.  
  
Captain: All we have to do is push him over! Then we just need to beat the pesky fire problem! I know we can do it!  
  
When they got pretty close, Cardaras climbed to the top of his spear, keeping good balance, the blade at the bottom. They pushed the spear over instead of him, making the blade go in the air, and Cardaras swung it around and jabbed it into Captain.  
  
Captain was having problems recovering. He slowly got up, his purple blood all over his left side.  
  
Captain: You'll...You will pay...Plankton, I order you to try and attack this man!  
  
Plankton ran at Cardaras, fins flailing. He countered Cardaras's spear attack and went for an attack, but Cardaras ducked and swiped his feet to make Plankton trip. He pushed Plankton off the field with his spear and jabbed it into the Captain. Yay. Cardaras won. They go to the finals.  
  
Announcer: With all victories, team H wins!! You two go into that room over there.  
  
The announcer pointed to the left. Link and Cardaras walked off the field, ready for the finals of the tournament...  
  
A/n: End of chapter! Next chapter will be shorter because it will only be the finals, but I want to start fresh for the ending half of the story. Make sure to review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
We're in the finals of the tournament! After this chapter, it will be the last half of the story. Sorry people, this thing's gotta end sometime.  
  
Who's ready for a great battle? Fist to fist action, sword clanging, spear-throwing, a giant tentacle destroying Hyrule...some of this stuff will be in the chapter, or even story, but half of what you just read won't appear.  
  
On with the story!  
  
-  
  
It was a great day outside, no rain at all, and popcorn clouds in the sky. The crowd was ready for the finals of the tournament, and so were the fighters!  
  
Announcer: Welcome to the FINALS of the tournament! It doesn't seem that long ago that people went up to the desk to enter. I hope we get a great fight out of this one, folks! Who's ready!?  
  
The crowd roared.  
  
Announcer: Will The Fighters please walk out onto the field?  
  
Team B and H were on their way to the arena. It seemed to take an hour to get there, yet it really only took a few seconds.  
  
Announcer: For the finals, the match will be random! Please wait while we figure this out...  
  
A man walked onto the field, part of the council. He yelled aloud: " The Match will be one on one, then two on one! It will be Cardaras against Fréh, and then Link against Rhilg and Tarn! First to fight is Cardaras against Fréh!" Then the man walked off, back up to the room where the council sat, watching, in case something illegal was going on in the tournament.  
  
Cardaras hopped onto the platform, and Fréh walked to the center in a few strokes of his giant legs.  
  
Announcer: Ready?  
  
Cardaras nodded, getting his spear ready for combat. Fréh had his axe out.  
  
Announcer:...............................GO!  
  
Cardaras immediately jumped, putting his feet on the axe, and did a back flip off it. Fréh charged at Cardaras. He blocked the axe with his spear, and countered with a jab. Fréh blocked it with his axe. Cardaras swiped his spear, but Fréh blocked that as well. Cardaras jumped in the air with all his might, and that was very high. He shot a red ball from his hand; it was compressed energy to be formed into an attack. This was an attack you couldn't counter with an axe. It hit the ground just before Fréh's feet, and launched him back, to the very edge of the arena. He slowly got up, his axe broken, and he was clutching his left arm. Cardaras landed, and he ran at Fréh, his spear at his side. And as it was at Cardaras' side, it was no longer as it went into Fréh's side. Cardaras pulled it out, jabbed it into the ground, and put his hands on the spear's shaft. He jumped towards Fréh, and kicked him as Cardaras swung back around to where he was originally standing. Fréh fell back, no longer in the arena.  
  
Announcer: Cardaras Wins!  
  
Beep. A light shown, a victory for Team H. But one victory was not enough. If Link didn't beat any, then Cardaras would have to take them on two to one again. That would make the victories 3 for Team H and 2 for Team B. Yet Cardaras knew Link could defeat them both at once.  
  
Announcer: Link, please get on the arena! Rhilg and Tarn, please step up as well!  
  
The three of them walked to the center of the arena. Potentially the final battle.  
  
Nobody realized that the security to enter the dome was horrible. If nobody saw it, it never happened. Nobody saw a cloaked figure sneak into the dome, so there was no cloaked figure. Nobody sneaked into the dome. The figure walked down the steps, and sat in an empty chair. That chair didn't belong to anyone- the owner of it was now dead. Nobody saw the figure kill the owner of the chair, so there was no murder. All you could see of the figure was solid white eyes, staring intently at the battlefield.  
  
  
  
Announcer: This is it! The final match! GO!  
  
Link had his sword and shield out. Rhilg and Tarn both swiped at their axes at the same time. Link blocked Rhilg's with his sword, and Tarn's with his shield. Link pushed the axes away, and threw his shield at Tarn. It was launched perfectly. Tarn was still slightly injured from being stabbed, so that shield hurt. It was also a distraction for Rhilg. As Rhilg watched, Link kicked him hard in the stomach, and knocked him out with the butt of his sword. He wouldn't kill a little boy. That is time's job. Instead, he would knock Rhilg out, he only needed ten seconds. Tarn quickly recovered, and swiped at Link, Link's sword was curling back, so he had to choose: drop his sword, or get cut in the back of his left arm? Link dropped his sword. He had no more weapons except for a few arrows. Link got them out as he ducked an axe swipe. Link was about to swipe, and as he did, a lot of things happened. First, Tarn dropped his axe in surprise. Second, Rhilg had been out ten seconds, so the announcer took him off the arena. Another light lit up, team H had two victories. Team B had zero. Also, Cardaras smirked as he saw victory was at hand. And last, the cloaked figure jumped out of the chair, and raced towards the battlefield. All these things happened at the same time. Tarn dropped to the ground, defeated. The announcer pulled him off the arena, and Cardaras got on. Team H won! A third light lit up, they were the champions!  
  
Author's note: I planned on putting a lot more in this chapter, but I don't really feel like working right now or leaving work unfinished. This is the end of the chapter, so the next one will probably be the end of the first half. 


	8. Chapter Eight Introduction to the War

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Ganondorf, the King: Chapter 8!  
  
Last Time, the end of the finals had ended. Link and Cardaras had won, as you may have guessed. We also saw the introduction of a mysterious figure, which snuck into the crowd, is now racing for the battlefield.  
  
Enter the story.  
  
-  
  
As the figure raced towards the battlefield, some guards spotted him/her.  
  
"Get it!" They yelled!  
  
Arrows whizzed by it, and as the figure made a jump it landed in the arena. During that jump, an arrow ripped off the hood of a cloak, revealing a face. It was male. It was a face Cardaras recognized.  
  
Cardaras quickly got out his spear and launched it at...Caidro! Yes, Caidro has left the castle and is here, at the arena, to confront Cardaras and Link. The spear missed, as Caidro dodged the attack, he had jumped out of the way. He let out a shooting star at Cardaras that made him jump in the air. As this was happening, Link got out a few fire arrows, and shot them at Caidro, but those missed as well. Caidro formed a blue dome quickly, protecting him from damage. He put his hand in the air- a signal to stop.  
  
"Stop now, if you want to live." Echoed Caidro.  
  
Cardaras, disappeared, then reappeared at his spear. He picked it up, and walked over to Link, not taking his eyes off Caidro. It was a look of hatred.  
  
"Now, that is better. I am not really here, this is my energy spirit, and I cannot be damaged here. I am here to give you a warning- you may have won this tournament, but I could beat it single-handedly. I am now King of Hyrule, and my ally; Ganondorf is my right hand man. He holds the Triforce, if you didn't know. I have prepared an army as you have stalled here, you should have not delayed here. My army is many moblins. As one, they are weak, but as many, they are strong. No, I do not lye, Cardaras." Caidro spat out as he finished his speech.  
  
"Caidro... You cannot win. I am going to get my revenge on you if it is the last thing I do- but do not worry, Caidro, for I do not intend to have only two men against an army. I have a plan, and it shall not fail. Yes Caidro, you are doomed. I suggest you flee now if you cherish your life- though if you do, I can't see why. Caidro, there will be war. Hyrule, the land of Evil, against my army and I. We shall meet soon, and only one person shall leave that meeting between us. Expect us soon- and I hope you do have many moblins, indeed."  
  
Now, Caidro was shaken up by Cardaras' remark. How could he have gotten an army so soon? It did not matter- Caidro had an army of tens of thousands of moblins. It would not fail.  
  
"Well, Cardaras, we will be waiting." And with that, Caidro vanished.  
  
"Cardaras, do you have an army? I can't wait to see it! Did you see how scared he was?"  
  
"I have no army, it was a bluff. I only hope I did the right thing. All we have to do is sneak in and fight Caidro and Ganondorf. Their army will realize their leaders are defeated, and hopefully will flee. That is my plan, and we must act quickly."  
  
"Cardaras...Didn't we do this tournament for a reason?"  
  
Cardaras suddenly remembered.  
  
"Yes...let us get to work." Said Cardaras.  
  
Link got out Light Arrows and fired at the audience (they were all monsters) and Cardaras shot out an electrical looking blast. Smoke was everywhere, and people were fleeing. In all this commotion, Malon scrambled onto a horse with a few belongings, and fled. The Slave Masters would not miss her for a while. Link and Cardaras ran north, towards the Castle of Darkness.  
  
-  
  
Yes, the end of the chapter. This was sort of action packed. I honestly don't know how long this story will be, but make sure to read the announcement:  
  
The next few chapters will be of only Ganondorf and Caidro, and it will take place during the tournament. This will give you an idea of what is happening at that time. After that, It will go back to Link and Cardaras, then next chapter will be only Caidro and Ganondorf again, or I might split them, Link and Cardaras in the first half, and Caidro and Ganondorf in the second half of the chapter. Anyway, the story is slowly progressing. I can make it go-fast, but I have many ideas for more of this story. Make sure to review and tell me what you think!  
  
P.S. There...WILL BE A SEQUEL!!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Ganondorf the King, Chapter Nine  
  
The tournament has finished, Cardaras and Link won. We found out that Caidro has an army made, to destroy the life of Cardaras and Link. The following chapters will take place during the tournament, on Caidro and Ganondorf's side.   
  
Enter the story!  
  
"Sire...we have word that Cardaras and Link are on their way to the battle arena..." Said a servant, talking to Caidro.  
  
"Very well... Why they are stopping there, I cannot guess. SERVANT!"  
  
"Yes...my lord?"  
  
"Scout out all of Hyrule- build an army, worthy of me!" Caidro ordered.  
  
Ganondorf was sitting in a throne, next to Caidro's, though not as grand.  
  
"Caidro, perhaps we shall meet Link and Cardaras head on? Meet them before they get to the battle arena?"  
  
The servant started to leave.  
  
"I have not dismissed you, servant."  
  
The creature froze, turned around, and walked back to him.  
  
"Yes, my liege?"  
  
"Go to the Battle Arena- give word that I am now King, and Ganondorf is just below me. Send all teams that have failed in the tournament and are living, to me. They will be part of my army. Go now. I hear there are creatures in Dodongo's Cavern. The monsters there multiply, and there alone they will be enough in number. GO!"  
  
The servant fled.  
  
"Now Ganondorf, we shall not meet them. Their time shall come, and they will fail. Come, walk with me."  
  
They strode down the hall, into the first room on the right. Inside there was a stool, it was dark gold in color, and at the corners, there were skulls. Caidro picked it up, and walked back to the throne room, as Ganondorf followed.  
  
"See this, Ganondorf? Watch now..."  
  
Caidro formed a blue ball in his hand, and green lines rotating around it. He placed it on the stool.  
  
"Using this I will go to the Battle Arena, and while I am gone you shall be in command. I shan't be gone long, and this ball isn't ready to channel my spirit to the arena yet, it might take a day or so."  
  
Ganondorf nodded.  
  
"So Ganondorf, this is the beginning of our battle. The reason I am going to the Arena is to give Cardaras a fair warning- come this way and he shall perish at the hands of my army."  
  
Ganondorf laughed, a cruel wicked laugh.  
  
"Ganondorf...what does the Triforce do?"  
  
"It is a relic- and just one piece, the piece of power, helped me enough to break the seal of the Sages and escape. It is comprised of three pieces- Courage, Wisdom, and Power. Power was given to me, Wisdom to Princess Zelda, and Courage to Link. When combined, the Triforce is the ultimate weapon. Using my melody of which I have created, when someone of the Triforce hears the song, the piece of the Triforce they have will be transferred to me, and power will be ours. Link, still has half of Courage left, our Triforce is not at full power. He managed to escape from my men- but it will not happen this time. Warn your men," Ganondorf said, "that no creature shall touch the piece of that triangle- leave it as it lie."  
  
"It will be done," Caidro said, "when my army is made."  
  
"How big shall the army be?"  
  
"Ten Thousand at the very least."  
  
"Such a number, and they can't fit all in this castle."  
  
"The army is to be a surprise for later, made especially for Cardaras. They will reside in the Castle, in the Market, and behind the Temple of Time."  
  
The creature that left came back.  
  
The Two Talked for a few hours, and after their evening meal...  
  
"Sir...We cannot get to Dodongo's Cavern, the road is blocked off by a giant rock! GIANT!"  
  
"Then REMOVE it, fool!"  
  
"I have tried and I cannot."  
  
"Gather everyone we have and go destroy that boulder!"  
  
"We tried, your majesty!"  
  
"I am getting angry-go find a way over, under, or blast through it! Leave now if you value your life."  
  
The servant fled in terror.  
  
"The day is at an end, Ganondorf. Cardaras and Link shall be ending the first day of the tournament. The army must be made in but a few days. Or else I might have to use drastic measures. If the army can't be made, I will have to use this!" Caidro left the room, and came back with a big brown book.  
  
"At the cost of a great amount of energy, an army will come from the core of evil. They will obey your every command without a second thought. They serve no one but you." Caidro read from a passage.  
  
"Not even I have the energy that is asks for." Caidro muttered.  
  
"We will find some way." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Yes," Caidro said softly, "some way."  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Author's Note: All done with the chapter, and now what the fans really want- more Caidro and Ganondorf! Hopefully this chapter will give you an idea of what is going on in their heads, and let me tell you, the ending of this story is going to be fantastic. I don't have it all thought up yet, but I have some. I also have a nice plot for the sequel. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda  
  
Ganondorf the King, Chapter TEN!!  
  
A/n: Yes, the moment we have all been waiting for! Tenth chapter! This one should be good.  
  
Enter the Story  
  
-  
  
The servant from before returned, and said to Caidro:  
  
"Sire, We cannot move the rock. It is impossible to get to the path that leads to Dodongo's Cavern.  
  
"You told me the Cavern itself was blocked, not the path to it!"  
  
"I am sorry, it is impossible."  
  
Just then, another servant walked in.  
  
"Sire, we have the troops you asked."  
  
"Good. How many?"  
  
"The army in total right now is 2,500 strong."  
  
Caidro clenched his fist.  
  
"That is not enough, servant. I want ten fold of that."  
  
"It will be hard, sire, but we shall all try."  
  
"You will succeed."  
  
Caidro had been studying the book, trying to unravel the endless riddles and secrets, hoping to find a loophole to use the power without wasting his own.  
  
"Perhaps if I convert it to Hylian?"  
  
Caidro ordered a guard to grab many scrolls, and handed them all to Caidro. On them was each letter and symbol in the Hyrulian language.  
  
"This writing is very odd. It looks too primitive. But that won't stop me."  
  
Caidro first needed a starting point. There were no spaces, and the letters seemed to move, twisting in the parchment.  
  
"Right...so I put this here...flip it over...Ganondorf, leave me to my work. Go supervise the army."  
  
Ganondorf briskly walked out and down the seeminly endless stairs.  
  
Hours later.  
  
"I just need this...HAHA! DONE!"  
  
Ganondorf came back in.  
  
"Caidro, the army has increased in number- now 5,000. There were many in the Water Temple."  
  
"Check the other temples- but before you do, you should know I solved the riddle- it is converted to Hylian language. Now, go check the other temple for more creatures. I will be trying to find a way through the extensive energy payment. Go now, for we might soon be attacked."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Caidro looked out the stained glass window. He saw not a cloud in the sky. What puzzled him was why he could read some of the book, but the important things were in a different language? There might never be an answer to this.  
  
"I must find a way through..."  
  
Caidro began reading the passage. The orb that would transfer Caidro's spirit to the field was only a few hours from being finished.  
  
Back came a servant.  
  
"Sire, more of an army is at your hands, we now have added three hundred to the total- 5,300 attackers and defenders."  
  
"You must get more."  
  
"And so it shall be."  
  
The servant left.  
  
Caidro's eyes washed over the text, reading every passage. He did formulas in his head, counted insignificant signals, and did equations with the seasons. Finally, he got an answer. He smirked, as he found the one way to counter the attack.  
  
Ganondorf came back, smirking.  
  
"Sire, we had scattered men out to each temple, except for the fire temple of course, for it is blocked, and each came back with a large number of creatures. Our total- Twelve Thousand strong. Is this not enough for two warriors?"  
  
A servant walked in.  
  
"Sire, a few...I mean most of the army is wondering why they must leave their dwellings to be sleepless and uncomfortable for hours? What can one man, let alone two, do?"  
  
"What can one man do?" Asked Caidro softly. "THIS!" Caidro motioned towards him, and the servant flew to him. Caidro got out a knife and slashed at the servant many times, threw him in the air and kicked him away, and has the servant was about to hit a wall from the kick he had just received, the dagger was thrown and hit the servant square between the eyes. The last thing the servant heard was:  
  
"A single man can do that."  
  
Caidro sat back, down, and stretched.  
  
  
  
"Tonight, Ganondorf, we prepare. By tomorrow we shall have our army."  
  
Author's Note: Yes, there you have it. Another chapter finished. The plot thickens...what can two men do against an army? If you want to see who will win in this war, you better continue to read. If you want to know how many more chapters there are going to be made, there is this: It will at least double in chaptesr as of what it is now. That is twenty chapters. 


	11. Author's Note

Hatiatsu speaking here.  
  
First of all, I'd like to apologize of all the spelling mistakes I have made. I don't know, I always put it through spell check. Second of all, I'd like to give you all some things on the sequel. Third, I am very sorry for shirking this story.  
  
First of all, expect a new, rich dialect and wording.  
  
Expect a thrilling and shocking storyline  
  
Know this: The Sequel will be much more deeper than the first.  
  
Also, The Second story will be something close to the maximum of my writing skills, so it might take a long time for one chapter to get uploaded.  
  
I look back on my reviews, and I see only a few. Over one per chapter, but only one person reviews now. That makes me a bit dissuaded, but that doesn't mean I'll stop.  
  
I notice I've been doing this story for a long time now, and also that I have been slacking. I haven't really been working on any of Chapter 11 (Technically this IS, but you know what I mean), but it will come right after/before this.  
  
I got a question asking what Link and Cardaras are doing during these chapters. They're still in the tournament, the chapters with Ganondorf and Caidro are during the tournament. The orb that is mentioned a bit in the chapters (if you re-read them) is what Caidro uses to get to the tournament.  
  
I think I'm not writing much in this story because it isn't very exciting, but the sequel will be.  
  
I'm not saying I'm stopping or anything, just giving info on the sequel and not to get worried if I don't update for a while.  
  
I'm thinking of creating some tales of Cardaras before this story after I finish the sequel. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sorry for the wait  
  
Ganondorf the King, Chapter 12,  
  
Hi.  
  
-  
  
Caidro had reread the book, and knew now what to do. The passage was this:  
  
Up to the north  
  
A castle doth float  
  
an army to make  
  
made from a castle  
  
start with curiosity  
  
then with knowledge  
  
then wisdom  
  
then hope  
  
then confidence  
  
An army of unfathomable powers  
  
shalll pop out of the ground  
  
It comes from the mind  
  
Use your mind  
  
Make your own castle.  
  
Caidro closed the book, and put on a cloak.  
  
"Ganondorf, hold down the fort. I'm off to the tournament."  
  
Caidro lifted the orb that had been charging up power, and disappeared.  
  
Suddenly, he was there. He snuck up to a guard, pulled out a dagger. This dagger was specially made, and thereforce could negate the power of the orb. This meant Caidro could inflict damage with the dagger only. The rest of his body was useless. He jabbed the guard. Then he entered, and sat in the stands.  
  
He watched Link finally win the last match, and this was his chance. Caidro jumped from the stands, and raced towards the field. He landed, and started to immediately attack. They dodged, but it didn't matter. Caidro could inflict no harm now, but they didn't know that. He dodged their attacks, and countered. Finally, he got skimmed with an attack, ripping his cloak hood. They now knew who he was, for he was Caidro.  
  
"Hello. Stop now if you want to live."  
  
Caidro stopped, picked up his spear that he had thrown at Caidro, then walked over to Link.  
  
Caidro told them that he was king, about the triforce, and finally, about the army.  
  
"This is no lye." Caidro said.  
  
"Oh, I believe you, as you should believe that I have an army as well. Yes\, Caidro. Expect us soon."  
  
"Very well."  
  
And with that, Caidro vanished.  
  
Link announced:  
  
"Did you see how scared he was? I can't wait to see the army!"  
  
"I have no army. It was merely a bluff."  
  
At the castle.  
  
Caidro returned. He sat in his throne chair, and rested. After a while, he spoke to Ganondorf.  
  
"The army is not to be made yet. Not until we see sight of Cardaras."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"It should be soon, so make your guards stay alert."  
  
"Of course."  
  
And if a person were to have walked past the castle, they would have see archers putting arrows into their bows, and spearmen tensing their muscles. For the war was at their doorstep.  
  
A/n: Yeah, this is the last chapter that is only Caidro and Ganondorf. Now we'll be switching off to Link and Cardaras. If it seems hopeless for them, view the next chapter. If it seems like they will win, read the next chapter. Either way, just...read the next chapter. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Enter story  
  
-  
  
"Don't you wish," Link started as he looked up at Death Mountain as their boots crunched against the ground, "that we knew what the hell the gorons are doing right now?"  
  
"We don't have time to check it out." Cardaras said. "We need to sneak into the castle. We'll curve to the west and scale the wall. We'll then use a type of grappling hook to get onto the castle, and climb to the highest tower."  
  
"Right."  
  
As the continued, just west of the River that was just west of Kakariko Village (Now the Village of Outcasts), there was a grey, withered cloak. Thinking that it might come in handy, Link walked to it. It appeared too thin to use, so Link kicked it. (You know that urge, when you walk down the street and see a soda can? You always want ot kick it.) Surprisingly, he heard a moan. Link looked closer as Cardaras jogged to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It...IS A ZORA!"  
  
Link quickly took the withered Zora and put it into the river. It didn't seem to help.  
  
"Let me see it." Said Cardaras. He took the Zora, and moved it up and down, rushing even more water into the gills. The Zora now had life in it.  
  
"Thank you! I surely would have died. I traveled Lake Hylia, you see. On my way back...I guess I didn't make it. Please, follow me to my home."  
  
"Lake Hylia, I hear it is a magnificent beauty?"  
  
"No more Cardaras, now it is Hyrule's dump."  
  
"Right, follow me!"  
  
They followed the Zora, when Link asked: "Hey, do you have a name we could call you?"  
  
The Zora responded, "Yes! Please, call me Flipper!"  
  
They finally reached a small pool at the end of the lake. Flipper dove into it, and they followed. Finally, when they got out, Link realized he was in Zora's Domain. He explained this to Cardaras, who simply nodded.  
  
"I am not surprised, he said. Hey, where did Flipper go?"  
  
Suddenly, two big Zoras grabbed them.  
  
"Men." Said one in a gruff voice. They pointed a spear to each of them. "You come with us."  
  
A/n: End. Did Flipper betray them? Find out next chapter. 


	14. Flipper

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Oh, my keyboard is screwed up. It doesn't put in the "z" very well. I just had to press it 9 times for the Z to appear. So if things are missing a Z, forgive me.  
  
FOURTEEN  
  
-  
  
Link and Cardaras were lead to a new room, a jail. Flipper ran up to them.  
  
  
  
"Stop! They saved my life!"  
  
"Should we break our laws? Our NEWEST law?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Take him to the king!"  
  
Flipper explained the story to the king. The king tapped his chin, thinking.  
  
"They are spared."  
  
Flipper cheered, as Cardaras and Link sighed in relief.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"We passed the Battle Arena. You see, we are-"  
  
"Link." Cardaras spoke the one word. It was not unfriendly but it was firm. Link caught himself.  
  
"You can tell us!"  
  
"Should we trust a man?"  
  
"Why do you hate men?"  
  
"We hate Ganondorf and the new king, and his men."  
  
"Then we can tell you."  
  
Cardaras and Link told of their adventure so far.  
  
The king spoke. "You need an army to match theirs. I give you a couple thousand zoras."  
  
A Zora, one of the spearmen that had Link, spoke "This is unwise. But I follow your orders."  
  
"Good. You should."  
  
Link and Cardaras were ready to go. So were 8,000 Zoras to come with them.  
  
The King said one last thing.  
  
"Before you leave, could you please see Jabu Jabu? For you see, he has been expecting you."  
  
A/n: All done. I'm on a roll. What will Jabu Jabu say? Is their number enough? How did Jabu Jabu expect them? Read next chapter for ALL the answer to these questions! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
-  
  
Link and Cardaras walked into the springs of the Zora alone. They could not see Jabu Jabu anywhere. Suddenly, as if by magic, he appeared out of thin air. It lifted a sandy flipper in greeting, then spoke in a foggy voice:  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeelcoooooomeeee to the Spriiiingss of theeee Zooorraaa."  
  
"Hello, Jabu Jabu." Said Link.  
  
"Ahhhh yes, I reeemmemmber youuuuuu. Youuuu saaveed meeeeee from deeeaaath."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Hello, Jabu Jabu." Said Cardaras.  
  
"Heellloooo to youuu tooooo, Cardarrraassss."  
  
They realized that they never gave out Cardaras' name.  
  
"I aaasskkked fooooor youuuuuu to come becauuuuse I muuuust giiiveee you counnnncil."  
  
"Well...we are ready for your council, then."  
  
"8,002 warriors are nootttt enoughh...muuuuusssst find theeee gooroonnnssss...."  
  
"They are blocked off! It is impossible!"  
  
  
  
"Impossssssible???"  
  
"Yes, every single entrance!"  
  
"Gooooo hooommme...tooooo youuuur woooooodsssss. The waterrrr will guiiiiiiiiddeee youuuu."  
  
"How will we know when we have enough warriors?" Asked Cardaras.  
  
They heard thunder. Then a lightning bolt crashed down on them.They felt no pain, but they felt something.  
  
"Youuuuuu willlllll knoooowwwwww...." Said Jabu Jabu, as he disappeared into thin air.  
  
They stayed there for a few minutes, before Link said  
  
"Come, to the forest of the Kokiri."  
  
And they left thus.  
  
A/n: End of a very short chapter. What did Jabu Jabu mean? You'll see. 


	16. Enchantments

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Caidro paced around the room. They would be here by tomorrow. He looked up at the sunrise, and sighed. He opened a window and breathed in crispy air. Eventually fall would come. He had caught the first breath of fall. He shot his hand out the window, as if casting pebbles into a pond. Suddenly, a giant whirlwind enveloped the entire castle. Slow at first, then very strong. He ordered Ganondorf to fetch his sword, and Ganondorf went to go get it. He returned, and handed it to him. Caidro took it in his hand, and smote it onto the floor. It didn't break or chip. Instead, a lightning storm circled the castle. He closed the window, and sat back down with a sigh.  
  
"Some enchantments to slow them. I don't want them reaching the castle, regardless."  
  
"Right, well they can't survive those enchantments. Strongest I have ever seen."  
  
"I learned them from the book." Caidro said with a sigh. "And Cardaras knows every enchanment in the book."  
  
"How?"  
  
"His uncle wrote it. He looked just like Cardaras, people say they see his uncle's ghost, but they really are only seeing Cardaras visiting the grave of his uncle."  
  
"Does that mean..."  
  
"Yes, I know what is in your mind. I'm not sure if Cardaras knows of the summoning of the army or not, but if he does, he most likely doesn't understand the riddle that was in it."  
  
"I know the riddle, you read it to me. But what does it mean?"  
  
"You will see."  
  
"Of course. Are the guards safe in all these enchantments?"  
  
"Yes, as long as they don't stray from the castle very far. The enchantments aren't touching the castle, just barely beyond it."  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
"We will see, soon enough."  
  
"Soon enough." Ganondorf repeated.  
  
"I wil go warn the guards and warriors myself not to leave the grounds."  
  
A/n: End. I made this chapter short because there isn't really much happening in Caidro's Castle right now. They are simply waiting for Cardaras and Link, and their army, and Caidro is waiting for the right time to summon the army. Next few chapters will be Link and Cardaras. 


	17. A Fell Swamp

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Chapter 17.  
  
-  
  
"Please King Zora, I beg you!"  
  
"YOU SCORN MY GENEROSITY!?"  
  
"No! We just need to go to the forest real quick, and we'll come pick up your warriors on our way to the castle!"  
  
"INSOLENCE! I SEE YOU DO NOT LIKE ZORA, EH?"  
  
"King Zora," Cardaras walked up to the pedastal of speech so he could speak. "Do you risk your warriors life, by traveling on land all the way to the forest and back? They will dehydrate far too easily. Besides, the forest is small. We will be to pressed together. We also need stealth, and seeing 8000 Zora walk in a forest is peculiar."  
  
The King thought about this...and nodded.  
  
"VERY WELL, I mean very well. Come pick up my warriors when you are ready."  
  
So Link and Cardaras left alone, heading towards Kokiri Forest. They reached the area in no time at all really, and as they entered, they saw a swamp! There was a thick fog. The huts were covered with moss, and saw no sign of people life. Monsters were everywhere, just like what happened in the Forest Temple, only worse. Link got out his sword, Cardaras got out his spear. They hid behind a large rock, and thought up a plan.  
  
"We save my forest, then go to the Lost Woods. When we get to the woods, we need to move FAST. We don't have faeries, so we will turn into a Stalfos if we stay there very long. It is the way of the woods."  
  
Cardaras nodded, "And for these monsters, stay together. They aren't expecting warriors."  
  
"I know this forest, follow me."  
  
Link moved into the corner of the Kokiri forest, and climbed some vines. Cardaras did so as well. They got to the top, just outside the Lost Woods. Link got out his arrows, and shot at any monsters they could see. Eventually, they jumped onto one of the houses, and shot in the new area. Link got out his fire arrows and shot at the dry ivy and vines covering the area, making them disappear. Link saw the cause of the swamp, and waded to the waterfall to examine it. He nodded. And walked back to the boulder that they were hiding behind just an hour ago. Cardaras used his power of Leaping (The power of leaping will be explained sometime later- and no, it isn't a giant jump.) to move the boulder to the source of the waterfall, and put it into the place. Now the waterfall was a controlled drop. Cardaras created a controlled whirlwind to move the fog away, the sunlight could now reach the forest. Sensing this, the Kokiri Children came out. They all thanked them in awe, and said the source was the Great Deku Tree. Though it was now dead, there was a source of evil at it. So they walked over there.  
  
They sliced through cobwebs they found, and got to the Deku Tree's Grove. What they saw made their skin crawl, for there was a giant spider as big as the Deku Tree, resting in the branches!  
  
It hadn't noticed them yet. They got out arrows, and shot. They did next to nothing on it. It jumped down, making the ground shake, knocking them to the ground. It started to breathe in air, a giant suction! They would be swallowed soon. Cardaras was floating up with Link, when he used the power of Leaping to move the boulder from the waterfall to the grove. They were almost in the mouth when the boulder came flying, knocking right into the face of the spider. It started scratching at the boulder, eager for revenge. They Shot at the underbelly, assuming it was the weak point. Their assumption was correct, as Link shot Light arrows and Cardaras shot some unknown attack, the creature fell. It faded away, as Jabu Jabu once did to them. Wordlessly, they left the grove, once again put the boulder into its resting place, and bid farewell to the Kokiri Children. They sat at the entrance of the Lost Woods for a while, catching their breath.  
  
Finally, knowing they had limited time, they race into the Lost Woods.  
  
A/n: End of Chapter 17. Will they turn into a Stalfos before it is too late? How will they get to the gorons? Read the next chapter to find out! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
18  
  
-  
  
Instantly, they stopped. Link had forgotten that the Lost Woods was full of turns and twists. But he still had some memory of this place.  
  
"I think I know the way, follow me!"  
  
So they turned right, then left, then many other turns. Within 5 minutes, they reached a stone hall, which warped to Death Mountain. But rocks surrounded it. Link had no bombs. Suddenly, he gasped for air. He could feel his insides shrink. Eventually, they would be gone.   
  
"Hurry Cardaras!" Link said.  
  
"Should I try a-" Suddenly Cardaras gasped for breath as well. Without another word, he shot out red light from his palm, covering the entrance with gravel.  
  
They sliced at the gravel, moving it away, until it was all gone. Link winced- the skin on his left arm shrunk a bit, soon to rot away. Now that the gravel was gone, one obstacle remained- the entrance! Sealed in perfect stone! Try as they might, it wouldn't break. Now both of Link's arms were shrunken, almost to the bone. So was Cardaras. Link collapsed to the ground, and an instant later Cardaras did too. Link crawled left, for it would lead them back to the entrance. The skin on his head closed in, and he black out. The last thing he heard before he did was Cardaras calling his name, then stop abruptly as if Cardaras had the same thing happen to him.  
  
When Link awoke, he had no more skin on his legs. He watched as the skin on Cardaras' legs went away.   
  
"CARDARAS!" Link yelled at him. His voice had change- now like a raspy laugh. But this was serious. Cardaras awoke, as his ear fell off. Both of Link's ears fell off.  
  
"Crawl!" Yelled Link; in the same raspy laugh that was the voice of the Stalfos. They crawled, and entered the tunnel.  
  
They were warped back to the entrance. Link's skin on his arms went away. Cardaras' chest skin went away, Link was sure, because suddenly his cloak was baggy and Cardaras groped at his chest and stomach. They crawled now, backwards, to leave. Link lost his chest skin, and Cardaras lost his arm skin. They rolled out, just as the face peeled away.  
  
It must have been an hour at least when Link awoke, because the sun was in a totally different place than before. He was just outside the entrance to the Lost Woods. He lifted his head, with difficulty mind you, and looked over his body. His skin and ears, everything was back. So the curse of the forest wore off if they escaped. He looked at Cardaras. He was there, too. So was his skin. He shook Cardaras, who opened his eyes instantly. He looked himself over, and then forced a weak smile.  
  
"So fate was on our side. We have passed the curse."  
  
Link nodded.  
  
"But not our goal. We couldn't enter the Goron's territory- it was sealed away. It wouldn't budge or crumble."  
  
"Right," mentioned Cardaras, "It is the same thing at the main entrance."  
  
"I heard that as well. So how do we get to the Goron's territory? They are our last hope- there are no more races we can count on."  
  
"Do you know the memory to warp there?"  
  
"I did just before you came. Now that part of my brain is coated with fog."  
  
Link groaned. He was still sore. You would be too, if your skin all came off and then grew back! They sat up now.  
  
"I have a plan, Link."  
  
"Oh? What is it then?"  
  
"We must...rely on the race of men."  
  
"We are too few in number, humans can't help."  
  
"Hear me. If we somehow find the traveling Sheikah-"  
  
"No, they are extinct."  
  
"They are a hope."  
  
"A false hope."  
  
"A hope, nonetheless."  
  
"Right." Link said as he sighed. "What else?"  
  
"I think the Kokiri..."  
  
"They are just kids!"  
  
"They are old."  
  
"Old in a kid's body."  
  
"They will fight. We fought for them."  
  
"Ha, maybe. They aren't strong, I lived with them."  
  
"I know it all seems hopeless. But they are more hands."  
  
"Next?"  
  
Cardaras paused for a long time in hesitation.  
  
"Animals."  
  
"And? We can't speak their languages!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. I think the monsters we see, out on Hyrule, can play a part."  
  
"As Caidro's army!"  
  
"Maybe you are right. Let us think of who we can count on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, who do we have?"  
  
"The Zora. The Kokiri. The Humans. The Sheikah. Animals, maybe. No monster would play a part to help us."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"The Gerudos!"  
  
"They would help? What of-"  
  
"Ganondorf? Ha, they despise him."  
  
"Then we can rely on them."  
  
"The...Sages."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"They helped lock Ganondorf away."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Can we find them?  
  
"Most likely not."  
  
"A place to start?"  
  
"Yes." Link said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Temple of Time. They are our last resort, because the chances of finding them are least. We have a better chance with animals."  
  
"Okay. We don't have time. We need to split up. Where do we meet?"  
  
"Here, Kokiri Forest."  
  
"No. Too small."  
  
Link snapped his fingers, and pointed and Cardaras.  
  
"The forest. The one that your uncle's grave is at."  
  
Cardaras' stern face softened.  
  
"Yes. It is a large place."  
  
"Who gets who?"  
  
Link and Cardaras planned logically- and came up with this team.  
  
Link- Kokiri, Gerudos, sages  
  
Cardaras-Humans, Sheikah, animals  
  
They rested for a little while longer. Finally, after night had come and gone, and the sun came up, so did the hopes of Link and Cardaras. They set out, and went separate ways.  
  
A/n: Okay, end of that chapter. The next few will be in halves, Link and Cardaras. This will last for a few chapters, then ending when the meet at the forest. When that happens, they will be together again. What do you think? Review and tell me. 


	19. Rally up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
19!!  
  
Link thought it would be best to see off Cardaras. At the entrance of the woods, Link watched Cardaras walk away, until he was just a speck. Then Link turned around and entered the forest again.  
  
Link knocked on one of the doors, and a Kokiri boy answered.  
  
"Hiya, Mr. Warrior! Where's your friend?"  
  
"Away. Listen, could you rally up all the Kokiri Children for me?" But Link knew the boy didn't hear the last words of his sentence. He was already prancing around, getting the Kokiri.  
  
Link let them talk for a while until sun set. Then he motioned them all to enter Link's old house. But they were reluctant.  
  
"We don't go there." Said a girl.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It is haunted."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"By Link."  
  
Link almost smiled at this. They had no clue who he was.  
  
"Who is the leader here?"  
  
"I am!"  
  
Link turned around to see Mido. He puffed out his chest and said, "I'm not scared!" Mido scrambled up the ladder. Soon, everyone was up there.  
  
"By the way," said the first boy Link talked to, "Mido is not the Leader! She is..." He pointed a finger at a girl. He had long hair, and it was green. Like Saria's. It reminded Link that he should try the Sages as well. The girl had creamy skin, and a slightly pointed nose, though that made her no less attractive. He eyes were shut, and Link could tell that she was smart.  
  
"She is the leader?"  
  
"Yes! Not officially, but everyone looks up to her!"  
  
Link got them all in a circle. Link sat on the bed, and told them a story.  
  
"...Then we won the tournament."  
  
All the way to,  
  
"Jabu Jabu Disappeared..."  
  
Even the...  
  
"We escaped the woods just in time..."  
  
Now to the...  
  
"We both need your help. We know you are not warriors, but your tiny hands can make all the difference."  
  
All the Kokiri Boys stood up quickly.  
  
"I can do it!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"I'll help!"  
  
Link grinned. Enthusiastic Children. Just what he needed. But wait! What if all of them died...There would be no more Kokiri. Link counted a total of twenty children. If a large amount died. it would surely upset some sort of balance. He was about to apologize to them for wasting their time and was about to go to the Gerudo's, when the girl opened her eyes and stood.  
  
"Your odds are small. Why do you ask us, just children, to help you in war? There are less than 25 of us. If many die, the forest would not be the same. I think I speak for everyone when I ask you to leave, and not come back until the war is far over. We kokiri can fend for ourselves."  
  
The boys' hands fell to their sides, and their heads drooped. She was right, after all.  
  
Link frowned.  
  
"I am sorry. I did not realize this."  
  
"It is a good thing I did. We are not fighters, we fight nobody. Leave now, and don't bother us again."  
  
Link, a little crestfallen, jumped from the treehouse and summersaulted as he hit the ground, and ran out of the exit.  
  
As the Kokiri Children watched him leave, a Know It All Brother spoke up.  
  
"Only one other would ever jump of the treehouse and summersault. That one was Link. Could he have been Link?"  
  
"Nonsense. That new book you have been reading is filling you with ideas!"  
  
-  
  
Cardaras had walked some great distance, North East, to The Village of Outcasts. He walked up the broken steps, and saw huts that were ripped, homes with no houses, hardly any grass, the graveyard has expanded immensly, and the Windmill was...now just a light house. As Cardaras walked in, troops of Caidro ran to him.  
  
"Show us rupees, and you will enter." Rasped one.  
  
"I will not." Cardaras whacked one across the face, and kicked one in the breastplate. He beheaded them both with his spear, and walked to the largest hut he could find. He saw people in torn cloaks, and huddling close together. One was trying desperately to make a fire.  
  
"Away." Cardaras said. He put his hand to the hearth, and muttered a chant. Flames erupted from the hearth, now giving off great light. Everyone looks up, amazed and frightened.  
  
"Sorcery." One whispered.  
  
"No." Cardaras said. "Just a bit of magic. To help you."  
  
Murmered whispers.  
  
"Please, meet me outside."  
  
In ten minutes Cardaras counted a mere 100 humans. He climbed a statue of Ganondord, and bellowed so they would hear him.  
  
"Fellow race of Men! I come to you today, to put an end to this! Who remembers, a time when Kakariko Village used to be a small village, then to a bustling town? What was the goal? To live a long, healthy life and give hope to others! Also, the other goal was to make Kakariko a CITY! What is it now? A settlement? What will you do?"  
  
One spoke: "Nothing alas. The great Ganondorf and Caidro block us from the light we once had. We can't match them."  
  
Cardaras continued in a large voice, standing on the top the statue.  
  
"Join my army, and we will once more eat rich corn, sell much wheat, and even give tours on the Graveyard once more!"  
  
"Too weak." A young man said. "They are powerful with an army."  
  
"We will have an army as well! We have already 8,000 Zoras on our side! Joining us will make 8,1002 warriors! Then we convince others- Gerudos, Sheikah, Kokiri, and even Animals!"  
  
"Too weak." The voice repeated.  
  
Cardaras was frustrated.  
  
"Too weak!? Is THIS weak?" Cardaras bellowed, making a white ball in his hand. It lightly draped around him, and even as the crowds' jaws dropped the lighthouse was hit with the blast Cardaras conjured up. There was now only rubble, and many moblins fell and were crushed in the rubble.  
  
Panting, Cardaras spoke again. "Do...you not see? This...is your one way to glory..!"  
  
The crowd was in a stupor. They ran back to their homes, and latched the doors. Cardaras sighed. In anger, he jabbed his spear right through Ganondorf's head. He removed it, and wished Link was having better luck than he was. He leaped off the statue, and left the Village of Outcasts.  
  
Author's Note: Ouch, not much luck. Review. 


	20. Nabooru

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
-  
  
Link ran all the way out of Kokiri Forest and even to the Battle Arena (that was still recovering from the uproar that he and Cardaras caused). He rested against the wall half covered by the ground. just west of the Battle Arena. Link started to walk, just as the sun set. He looked north and saw a black castle in a storm. He shuddered, and continued walking. He breathed out white mist, it was starting to get cold. Link finally noticed the ground getting hard, and plants becoming scarce. He saw the ground slope up and barbed wire. He had reached the outskirts. He entered between the small opening, and saw the familiar plank of wood used to cross, guards, and the large fence guarding the fortress. He walked the plank, and two female guards ran up to him with spears aimed at his chest.  
  
"A man."  
  
"Yes. I am a man! And I have important business. Let me speak to your leader."  
  
"Then you bettwe head north east, to the dark castle."  
  
"Give me your female leader."  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
Link smiled.  
  
"You have no choice."  
  
Before they opened their mouths to speak, their spears were chopped in half as if by an invisible force. They looked at Link, their jaw dropped, and saw his sword was oiut.  
  
"F-follow us."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
They opened the fence, and walked further west into the fortress area. Link saw teh familiar fortress. They led him up, to the highest building. In the room, Link yelled in delight. For there, sitting at a table writing something on some parchment, was one he knew well.  
  
One that could help him find the sages.  
  
Nabooru! She was here!  
  
"Nabooru!" Link ran to her and embraced her.  
  
Nabooru exchanged the embrace eagerly, and started to tell Link all her stories at once.  
  
"Wait, I have something to tell you instead." Said Link. He asked the guards to leave, and they didn't budge. Nabooru flicked her wrist, and they disappeared silently.  
  
Link told her everything that had befalled him, including the lack of luck in Kokiri Forest. She listened, nodded eagerly, and clenched her fist.  
  
"You have the Gerudo Race at your hands!"  
  
Link grinned. "Well, how many are there?"  
  
"We have many scouting the desert now, but there is a total of 5,000 Gerudos."  
  
"But there were only 100 when I was here."  
  
"You know that never quite happened. Only you and us Sages remember. There are more males in the race now, making us...more busy, if you catch me."  
  
Link nodded quickly. "When can you get your scouts here?"  
  
"In one day. Please, make yourself at home for the night."  
  
"Very well, but I have another matter to discuss."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Where are the Sages!? We need their strength to help us. With all of them, we will have strength that can't be counted in numbers."  
  
She sadly nodded, and spoke.  
  
"You see, Link, I have news that may upset you on that."  
  
"...What is it?"  
  
"When Ganondorf broke free, we sages tried to fight him. He defeated us and trapped us in the Sacred Realm. I alone escaped. If it was because Ganondorf knew me as his own kind, or my agility, or even my combat strategies, I don't know. But I broke free, and came here. To get the Sacred Realm, the main entrance is at Death Mountain."  
  
"Just our luck! The gorons have sealed everything off!"  
  
"Even warp zones?"  
  
"Even warp zones."  
  
"Well, it is just are luck because another entry way is in the Desert. That is why my scouts are there."  
  
"Wait, don't call them back. I'll help you find the entrance. Then when we free the Sages, we need to meet at the forest South West of the Battle Arena."  
  
"Okay, let us start now. It is night, so the desert should be calm."  
  
"But...I have no equipment."  
  
"We will supply you!"  
  
"Great. I need arrows and a new shield. This old one here is rusted and I feel it should break if I drop it! I need bombs, and a refill on magic powder. Bombchus would help, and so would a longshot. A megaton hammer..."  
  
"Link, shut up. You are rambling. We can't give all that."  
  
"...Well, I guess I got carried away."  
  
"I guess you did. We can refill your arrows, sharpen your sword, and give you bombs. I can refill your magic powder because I am a Sage. We have hover boots in our storage, and a Lens of Truth as well. Up in my attic, I might have a longshot. I'm not sure if I still do, but I'll see. I will also give you a horse, and I remember you can do fantastic things with an ocarina."  
  
"What of a shield?"  
  
"I have the Mirror Shield and Silver Gauntlets. Usually I wear them, but you can have those as well."  
  
"Thank you, Nabooru. Let us start now."  
  
Nabooru left and returned with all the supplies. They waited an hour to sharpen Link's sword. Everything that Nabooru said, Link now had. They opened the giant gate, and walked onto the desert.  
  
-  
  
Cardaras still had to gather the Sheikah and animals. The Humans had failed him. He walked down the steps, and walked right passed the river. The Sheikah were anywhere. The animals were everywhere. Where could he check? Cardaras saw a small rabbit trying to remove a stone that was on its foot. He almost smiled in pity. Poor thing. But there were other matters to think of.  
  
"How can I gather an army of animals to save Hyrule? Let alone animals AND Sheikah!" He thought aloud. He removed the small rock from the foot of the rabbit, and it hopped to his feet. He sat down and examined it. It seemed okay. The rabbit put its nose right up to the nose of Cardaras, squeaked, the hopped away.  
  
"I think," Cardaras mused, "I just won over my first warrior."  
  
The sun was rapidly setting. Cardaras sat under a tree, and slept.  
  
A/n: I know I made the Cardaras part short, but I made the Link part long. Next chapter is going to hold Link looking for the Sages, and Cardaras looking for Sheikah and animals. 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
He gasped as he awoke. It was dawn. Cold sweat was over the body of Cardaras, as he shivered. What was his dream? The war had been happening, and there a blue light that erupted, and moved swiftly, being aided by a green light. Suddenly the blue light winked out. The battlefield around the lights and warriors and monsters melted, and all that was left was the green light. Then there was a blue light again, only darker this time. It all melted away, and turned into a sun. The view looked under the sun, to the northwest area of Hyrule. The he awoke.  
  
"Does this mean to look West of the market? Well, I have no real place to go. It sounds as good a place as any."  
  
He traveled, and was soon at the market. He crossed across the plains that had long since been blighted. He crossed a bridge and red a sign:  
  
"KING'S LAND"  
  
Cardaras spat at it and continued. Ever since he tracked the field that were dead, he felt repulsive. He felt mean. He couldn't move correctly, he kept twitching. He growled when wind blew into his face. He hated a beetle for flighing into his ear for a split second. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he care?  
  
Then, it all melted away as if from nowhere. There was a family of beavers fleeing from from soldiers. One had a bow and arrow leaning against a tree. Cardaras snuck to it, and knocked an arrow into the bow.  
  
"Time to show these men how to hunt." He murmered.  
  
He let two loose- hitting both soldiers dead. He walked to the beavers as they walked to him. They shuffled a pebble to him with theirnose, in the shape of a diamond. Then they left. Cardaras put it in his pouch, and followed a path to a cottage. There was a man plowing a field, and a few cows grazing. He breathed in crisp air, another sign of Autumn. He sighed out mist as he went up to the famer.  
  
"Hello there!" Said a sun burned farmer.  
  
"Greetings. How big is this land?"  
  
"King's Land is miles long."  
  
"You have permission then?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Your cows seem healthy."  
  
"You should see my bulls! They are gone however, never to be seen again."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Cave."  
  
"...Cave"  
  
"Northwest, but don't go. Trust me. I won't see you again, if you do. You'll die. Too dangerous. Surrounded by rabid animals."  
  
"Animals?"  
  
"Yes! Tons!"  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, many species and races. They are all evil, in my opinion. I think they kill for the fun. If not, where did my sheep go off to? To be able to take 3 bulls is amaing."  
  
Yet the farmer only got to the "many species and races" part, for Cardaras had already left for North West.  
  
-  
  
"Well, the desert is surprisingly cold for a well, desert."  
  
"We are west and a little north, and Autumn is soon approaching."  
  
"Let us go."  
  
Link started walking Northwest.  
  
"Link, I'M leading this expedition."  
  
"But I have a grand clue on where to look!"  
  
"'Grand' you say? Link, your words are too fancy. I'm but a humble warrior. Lead me!"  
  
They crossed the River of Sand, and followed a path only Link remembered. There were no flags this time. Link went by memory, as good as an elephant. (An elephant never forgets- say that when your friend remembers something)  
  
Sure enough, Link saw the large Monument. Link climbed and Nabooru followed.Link read the pedestal, and looked in the lens of truth.  
  
"You awaken me, on this very day.  
  
I've been too bothered by men this age!  
  
I'll take you to the Temple  
  
All the way  
  
But the way back, I won't play!"  
  
The phantom was already off.  
  
"Wait!" Link screeched, "Take me to somewhere else!"  
  
"A new destination?  
  
Such admiration!  
  
Where to, master?  
  
I'll go all the faster!  
  
But remember the track.  
  
I won't lead you back."  
  
"Take me to the Sages!"  
  
A Sandstorm suddenly surrounded Link and Nabooru. Link could see the Phantom start to go Due West.  
  
"Run, Nabooru, run! We must get out of this!"  
  
The raced out and chased down the Phantom.  
  
A/n: Thought I quite eh? I'll let you in on a little secret.  
  
I have not been idle. When you see I haven't updated in a long time, that doesn't mean I haven't been working! When I take a break, I use that time to think of what will happen next? Want a hint? Ok, you win:  
  
Link: *cries* must...not...sing...in...happiness!! Jeeze, why are my pokets so small!?  
  
Heh. This will most likely happen next chapter. And of course, I won't bother spell checking. Want to know why? I won't tell until the time is right, or the end of the story. Because I can tell you right now that after this, there will be.  
  
One  
  
Two  
  
Three  
  
At least three stories following this one. 


	22. A Rupee of Thousands

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Link and Nabooru were running, and just escaped taht sandstorm. If they were to have not made it, they would be stuck there until it faded away. Now, however, Link and Nabooru were running, their muscles giving everything they had. The sand was very deep, and often Link's boots fell through some deep pits about a foot deep. He had to lift his leg out and continue. So much sand was in his boots, he felt he was one with the desert. They were losing the phantom.  
  
"Link, look! A giant pit!"  
  
Link slipped to a hault and and looked about two feet in front of him. The end of the world? It couldn't be! Link looked out further, and saw more desert. So, it was just a giant pit.  
  
"Nabooru! Grab onto me!"  
  
Link aimed at a small boox on teh other side of the pit a few hundred feet away. He let loose, and soon they were almost literally flying. They landed, and kept sprinting. Suddenly, Link and Nabooru fell through a GIANT hole, and they were falling...and falling.  
  
Now, Link had to have guessed that when they fell, there were two paths and a barrier in the middle, because Nabooru wasn't with him. She must have fallen to the right path. He had fallen to the left.  
  
"Great..." Link muttered.  
  
There was a long pathway, and Link followed it. There was light, but from an unknown source. Then he saw the source. There, in the middle of a room at the end of the tunnel, was a giant golden rupee, glowing. It was bigger than Link. All around it were tons of other treasures.  
  
Link gave off a half sob. "Must...not...sing...in...happiness!! Jeeze, why are my pokets so small!?"  
  
-  
  
Cardaras was going northwest. He saw some rocks and climbed them. There were stairs, so he climbed those. He now had two choices: go in a cave or down some vines. He went down the vines, and saw a chest. He opened it up to see a piece of blue wood, in the shape of a diamond. He put it in his pouch. He went back up the vines, and just as he was about to get back to where the cave was, they snapped. Okay guys, it was a long drop. Cardaras reached out for the ledge, but couldn't reach it. He took out his spear and jabbed it into the wall of earth. He dug some foot holds with his hands, and wrenched out the spear. He fell again- but put his hands in the footholds. He dug his spear in again and repeated the process. He was soon back to where he was, in front of a cave.  
  
When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw a long tunnel. He realized that the tunnel led west. He kept going and going. A mouse scurried past him and into a crack. The tunnel started getting smaller and smaller. He was walking, then he had to hunch. He contiued, then he had to bow. He continued, until he had to crawl on his hands and knees. He continued, until he had to army crawl. He continued, until he had to suck in his breath. He was being crushed. He had to breathe out! His lungs! They were freezing yet on fire! Help! Help!  
  
He breathed once more, and to his surprise, he wasn't crushed. He was out of the tunnel, and in broad daylight. He was higher on the cliff that he started at. He looked down. He saw the rocks where he started his climb. In the distance, he saw that cottage of the farmer. He followed the path that was outside, and saw a gap. He frowned.  
  
"Now, how do I cross that?"  
  
He looked up, and saw a thin piece of rope leading from one side to another. He got out a rag, wrapped it around the rope, and leaped. The rope and rag carried him to the other side, well, almost anyway. It split and turned into a type of swinging vine. Cardaras went higher than the land, and was forced to let go. He was just above the new part of land, on a slab of rock. He looked behind him and saw another chest. He opened it, and found a wooden diamond, ruby in color. He jumped down from the rock and onto the new land, on the other side of the gap. He followed the new path. Understnad? He saw a door. A door? Who would make a door? He went in. Oh no. He saw three tunnels. He took the left one. Dead end. He took the right one. Dead end. Then, the middle. Dead end. WHAT?  
  
"I don't think so," he said, "I did not do all of this for nothing."  
  
He looked arount, and saw a bunch of rocks leaning against something on the ceiling. How they stayed there, he did not know. He formed a small piece of red light, and let it ascend to the rocks. They exploded, revealing a hole of light. Then he knew. The rocks had been wedged in the hole. The light was shining through all three tunnels, so he tried again. He looked right and saw nothing, middle was nothing, but left, there was a new entrance way. He was about to go in, when he thought of something: Who would make that hole? Why? Protection? Who knew? Cardaras turned around and looked up. He saw the blue sky through hole.  
  
"You know," Cardaras said to himself, " I want to see what is up there. I also think I am going insane, because I am talking to myself."  
  
Cardaras jumped, but couldn't reach it. Duh. It was like 30 feet up until you could get to the hole. Cardaras had no rope. So he ran up the wall. What else? He made it surprisingly far until he fell back down.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
This time he went from one side of the room, then ran up the other side.  
  
(It wasn't like a cube- the walls were curved, like an oval, so you could easily run up a little of it, and Cardaras used the speed he had to get further up)  
  
He made it, but just barely. He climbed up into the sunlit area. He looked and saw the cottage and everything else, but it was sort of foggy up there. He could see Death Mountain east of there, and the castle a little but north east of where he was at. He saw a chest. He opened it and saw a wooden diamond that was green in color. He dropped from the hole and went into the small hallway that the light had created. He gasped at what he saw. He saw a whole civilization- of animals!  
  
A/n: Was the chapter confusing? Oh well, read the next chapter to find out what happens. 


	23. COWARD! LIAR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Chapter 23! (Finally)  
  
My note: Took a while, huh? Well all this time I have been thinking of the story and what to put in it. It is going to be great.  
  
-  
  
Down in the basement of Caidro's Castle, there were many warriors on duty. One particularly strong warrior, named Gizach, saw Ganondorf stride to him.  
  
...Finally...He has come to congratulate me on my hard work...  
  
But Ganondorf walked right past him to another moblin.  
  
"Spread the word not to stray from the castle." Growled Ganondorf to the moblin.  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
The moblin ran off. Ganondorf walked away from Gizach, but said, "Follow me, Gizach." Without looking towards him.  
  
Ganondorf led Gizach just outside the Castle, the whirlwind and thunderstorm just a few feet away.  
  
"Pick your finest warriors. A band of four, excluding yourself. We are going to start the first battle fo the war."  
  
"I am honored that you chose me." Croaked Gizach. "Yet we cannot leave this castle. We shall die!"  
  
"Shall not."  
  
"Shall too."  
  
"Shall not!"  
  
"Shall too! Why don't YOU just stride to the enchantment then!?"  
  
"I don't feel like it."  
  
"There you go, say you can do it but you can't!"  
  
"But I can!"  
  
"But you won't!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Gizach cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Then you are saying you are LAZY! Is that it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then go for a walk!"  
  
"You go for a walk, you coward!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"No, I insist!"  
  
"Gizach, do you defy me?"  
  
"Are you a coward?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then you are lazy!"  
  
"I am not lazy you buffoon!"  
  
"Then you are unskilled!"  
  
"I am more skilled then you can ever be!"  
  
"So then you are a liar!"  
  
"I am not a liar!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Then why don't you go?"  
  
"Because you have no authority over me you moblin!"  
  
"I...am...not...a....MOBLIN YOU GREEN SKINNED-RED HAIRED-BIG NOSED-UNSKILLED-LAZY-POWER HUNGRY-LIAR!!!"  
  
"Then what are you then?"  
  
Gizach snarled.  
  
"Want to find out eh? I will tell you if you take two steps forward!"  
  
"I will if you take three!"  
  
"Fine, but you have to go first!"  
  
"I will take four if you take three and go first!"  
  
"I will take seven steps forward if you take five and go first!"  
  
"GIZACH GO GET FOUR OF YOUR MOST TALENTED WARRIORS THEN REPORT HERE IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Ganondorf hurled a ball of energy at him. Gizach ducked, and it hit the wall of the castle.  
  
"Fine you hooligan!"  
  
Ganondorf seemed satisfied until he heard Gizach mutter:  
  
"Coward."  
  
A/n: This was fun! I liked it. I made it sort of kind of funny because I didn't update in a long time and it was short. I'm on a roll. One chapter a day! Mondays excluded! I promise! 


	24. Chapter Twentyfour

Right...So what did that last chapter mean?  
  
Right, if you remember, Caidro has casted a whirlwind spell around the castle with the book. He also made a thunder storm just around it. He also said that if you stray too far from the castle, you will get swallowed up in the whirlwind. The take a walk, take five steps forward, was basically daring each other to walk as close to the whirlwind as possible and living. Since they didn't, they called each other cowards. My sense of humor is not quite what you would say...normal. Onward into the Chapter!  
  
I don't own Zelda.  
  
So it was that Gizach came back with four warriors.  
  
"Each worth their salt." He said gruffly.  
  
"Good." Said Ganondorf.  
  
"Now go on- get outta here. To Hyrule!"  
  
"GANONDORF! I am not arguing again! I am not going through that whirlwind spell!"  
  
"Don't you trust Caidro?"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"Then walk through it!"  
  
"He said not to! He said we were to not stray from the castle!"  
  
"I am saying to!"  
  
"Oh, you have more authority than Caidro? Is that what you are saying?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sounded that way to me!"  
  
"But I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Whatever you say Ganondorf. Caidro made it- he should know if I can walk through it!"  
  
"Fine! I'll ask him!"  
  
"You do that!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Ganondorf strode away to the several flights of stairs.  
  
"Caidro," Said Ganondorf opening up the final door, "Is it possible to walk through that whirlwind?"  
  
"I said it isn't."  
  
"But...how can we launch the first wave?"  
  
"They put up a fight then?"  
  
"Y-yes they did."  
  
"Good. It was a test to see if they knew what they were doing or not."  
  
"Well sir, that Gizach was quite annoying."  
  
"Really now? Let me fix our problem."  
  
Caidro walked over to a wall and opened a window. He thrust his wrist forward and a wave of air launched through the whirlwind. The odd thing was however, that it might have created a temporary tunnel, but it should have faded away because of the whirlwind's power. But this tunnel of air didn't. It sort of became part of it.  
  
"They need to run through that tunnel. I don't know how long it will last. They better run."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Ganondorf walked calmy out of the room, but as the door shut behind him, he ran like mad.  
  
"If Caidro thinks I am too slow I am in for it!"  
  
After going through the tons and tons and tons of stairs to the basement, across the room, and up the small ramp to the ground level, he saw Gizach and his crew. One was crouched studying the stone floor, Gizach was against the wall, and two were conversing. The other was staring at the wall.  
  
"Caidro says to run through that tunnel of air. It is okay. He doesn't know how long it will last. Go now."  
  
Gizach snarled, but nodded.  
  
"I am probably wasting this," Said Ganondorf, "but take this."  
  
He pulled out of his cloak a whistle. He blew it, and a creature walked towards them. It was on four legs, with red eyes. It had no hair nor fur, and its skin was rough. It had a big tail and claws. Large teeth. Hunched over.  
  
"Ride on that if you need to."  
  
Gizach got on it and they left. Ganondorf walked back through the tunnel, down the ramp, across the room, (where many a warrior was grumbling about not getting to leave) up the tons and tons and tons of stairs, and opened the last door to the top room.  
  
"Caidro, they are gone."  
  
"I know. I can see through the window."  
  
"Did they make it?"  
  
"Sort of. See for yourself."  
  
Ganondorf peered out the window. He saw four going at top speed- but only four! There was supposed to be five.  
  
"Where is the other?"  
  
Suddenly they heard a scream. From outside?! The fourth warriors came hurtling through the air through the open window! He landed with a thud and skidded to a stop. Ganondorf ran to him and felt for a pulse.  
  
"He is alive!"  
  
"An' uninjured!" Said the warrior. The moblin got up and rubbed his arm.  
  
"Ooh! Well, almost I s'pose!"  
  
"Take a rest."  
  
"Thank ye master Caidro!"  
  
"Once leaving this room go down one flight of stairs. Go right, then knock on the triangular painting thrice. Take a step sideways quickly. Grab the arrow that launched out and go down the hall. Use it to pick the lock of the door at the end. Set the arrow aflame and use it as a torch. Inside the door is a room you can rest in. Lock the door again with the hatch on the right side. When you are finished, unlock the door and blow out the arrow. Shut the door and lock it with the head of the arrow. Then report down to the basement with the rest of the warriors. Tell nobody of the area."  
  
"Thank ye, master Caidro!"  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
The moblin limped out.  
  
Ganondorf and Caidro were quiet for a moment.  
  
"You are quite caring for your warriors, Caidro."  
  
"I am aren't I? I am cooped up in here Ganondorf. All I can do is walk around. I need some fresh air."  
  
Caidro leaped out the window!  
  
"Caidro!"  
  
Ganondorf leaped after him. Thud. He landed on the roof of the castle. He saw, at the top, was Caidro, breathing in the air deeply. Ganondorf climbed up the angles of the ceilings to get to him.  
  
"Quite a find Caidro! I didn't know this place existed."  
  
Caidro was silent.  
  
"You are not just out here for fresh air." Declared Ganondorf.  
  
"I am trying to see Cardaras."  
  
"Well good luck, I mean- who's that?"  
  
Caidro followed Ganondorf's gaze Southwest. He was a tiny figure in a fancy cloak...a spear....blue hair...Cardaras!  
  
Caidro tensed but did nothing else.  
  
"We bide our time. Why is he traveling for King's Land?"  
  
"I do not know. And why is Link not with him?" Question Ganondorf.  
  
"I do not know. But we wait...."  
  
Ganondorf, thinking that it would be best to leave Caidro to himself, went back indoors.  
  
A strong gust of wind blew at Caidro's bangs.  
  
"...We wait..."  
  
A/n: Done and done! Interesting how that moblin lived, isn't it? What will I whip up next? Just stay tuned! 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

My Z key still doesn't work all the time. I am using the letter Z many times. If there is a word you THINK should have Z but doesn't, don't be surprised.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Link was stuffing his pockets with the treasure in the grotto he had fallen into. He climbed the giant rupee, and saw a vine. It was a way out. Not wanting to leave this place, he took one last glance. He tried to climb the vine, but couldn't. He was too heavy. He roared, and threw down all the treasure he had stuffed in his pokets. Now he could climb it. He pushed through sand, and saw a speck, hundreds of yards away. It was the phantom guide! He couldn't wait for Nabooru- wherever she was. He had to run, and now. He ran. And ran. And ran. Soon the phantom got bigger. And bigger. And bigger. He FINALLY got to it, when it laughed and disappeared. He looked around. This was the place, it had to be. Out in the distance, he saw a statue. He walked over to it. When he got to it, he saw it was a type of lizard, only it was the size of a man and was on hind legs; with a large sword, its hands over its chest. Link poked it. It seemed safe.  
  
"Now...where could those Sages be?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
Link looked- the statue had said it!  
  
"I am...Link."  
  
Instantly the sword crashed to Link. He side jumped and took out his own.  
  
"I am the guardian- Anyone by the name of Link is to die!"  
  
The sword fell again. Link blocked it, spun, and jabbed. The Lizard's shield blocked it. He slashed, but Link countered. He brought his sword to the left, and attacked with all his might. The Lizard was immediately ready to block. But that was a trick-Link moved his sword high, above the Lizard's head. Link was vulnerable now, but only for a second. The Lizard took the chance. He brought his sword down vertically. But Link, after bringing his sword above the Lizard's head, did a type of U-turn, only into the lizard. The lizard wailed, and even as the sword fell onto Link the Lizard and his equipment sizzled and melted away. But Link got burned on the cheek, just where the Lizard's sword was about to hit. It would have been his death. It was a good thing he was quick with a blade.  
  
Link looked down and saw a glimmer. He got on his knees for a better look. He started digging with his hands. He uncovered an artifact, and it had the triforce on it. Immediately Link's left arm felt warm. His triforce on his hand was glowing. Link was then gone, teleported through dimensions, to his destination.  
  
A/n: Link got to his destination! But where is Nabooru? Time will tell. Don't forget to review! 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Chapter twenty six!  
  
-  
  
Time raced through the eternal hourglass, matter disappeared and reappeared. It going as slow as a turtle yet as fast at light itself. The moving object was cold, though it would be impossible to touch. Yet it was on fire. Twirling but focusing on one object, and crashing at its speed into solid water that had not yet turned to ice. Link was the object, in a forcefield of an unknown item, who had just landed where he had wanted to be- The Sacred Realm.  
  
  
  
Link looked around, and saw the familiar sight. But everything seemed...lonely. There was nobody about. Link jumped from platform to platform until he landed on the main one, the one withthe medallions and trifoce in the center. Link knew the Sages were here, but where?  
  
  
  
"I want to find them all, but I will find Rauru first, because he was the first Sage to awaken. And he may tell me of this catastrophe."  
  
  
  
Link looked around, and took a step forward. Well as you may know, going the speed of light will make your boot laces untied. Link tripped over his shoelaces, and landed on the golden medallion. Then he faded away.  
  
Where he was he did not know, though he knew that the medallion structure had teleported him. He looked around, and saw a solid floor, going into the distance. It was roughly four feet wide, the rest was a pit. Link started to walk across it, but became impatient. So he started to run. (Not before tieing his shoes) He saw no end of this hall, and started to despair. When would it end? He saw the regular platforms again after running for what seemed like for ever. He hopped from platform to platform, until reaching the end. The saw a giant platform this time, and hopped onto it. He heard an unsteady voice:  
  
"What, Ganondorf? Have you come to put me on deaths door once more?"  
  
A transparent Rauru appeared!  
  
"Rauru!" Link ran it him and tried to clasp his hand- but obviously couldn't. His hand went right through.  
  
"Link! How are you? How have you come? Why have you come? What is going on? Where is Ganondorf? Where is Nabooru, for that matter? How is Hyrule? Have you freed any Sages yet?"  
  
"Rauru, slow down! I will answer your questions, then you answer mine."  
  
Rauru nodded.  
  
"Okay...I am fine, but a little tired from that large trek. I came from the desert, after defeating a guard and touching a Triforce symbol. I warped to the main room, where I was given the medallions. I landed on the light medallion, and started that long walk. Then I hopped through platforms, to this one finally. I have come, because Cardaras and I need your strength. Ganondorf is in his Castle, as far as I know. Nabooru and I were seperated. Hyrule is horrible. Ganondorf took it for his own when he escaped. Lon Lon ranch- a battle arena. Lake Hylia- a dump. Kakariko Village- a town of outcasts. His castle has returned. You are the first Sage I have come across. Now what other questions have you?"  
  
"Who is Cardaras? Why do you need our strength? How have you been over the years? How did you lose Nabooru?"  
  
"Cardaras is a friend of mine. We need your strength, for we are waging war against Ganondorf and Caidro to free Hyrule. Over the years, I have become a failure. I sold all my equipment mostly, sold Epona, my ocarina, and I have a giant bounty on my head thanks to Ganondorf. Cardaras saved my life, and that is how we became friends. I lost Nabooru, because we were looking through the desert for the other entrance, and fell through a pit with two paths. I fell through one and Nabooru fell through the other. Now, any others?"  
  
"Who is Caidro?"  
  
"Caidro I hardly know. He is the new King, and Ganondorf is the second in command. Why, I can only guess that Ganondorf lost to Caidro in battle. Any others now?"  
  
"Describe your tunnel, please."  
  
"What can I say? It was a tunnel, then one giant rupee, with tons of others all around it."  
  
"Ahh...Furn's old treasure cove."  
  
"Furn? Is he who made the cave and had the treasure?"  
  
"Indeed, but that is another story." (A/n: Hint Hint.)  
  
"Interesting. Now my questions."  
  
"Ask them."  
  
"Who put you here?"  
  
"Ganondorf."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He overpowered us by using his Triforce Piece. He is after you, Link. The whereabouts of Zelda is unknown. So currently the Triforce of Wisdom is safe."  
  
"How can I find the others?"  
  
"Touch their medallion."  
  
"And lastly...will you grant us your power?"  
  
"Yes, we will battle for you."  
  
"So...how do I free you."  
  
"Over there." Rauru pointed to a tile with the Triforce on it. Link stood on it, and Rauru was freed, becoming fully visible.  
  
"Good. Thank you. I will wait in the Sacred Realm's main room." And Rauru teleported away.  
  
Link groaned. "I have to walk...all the way back!"  
  
A/n: This chapter took me forever, because I'm lazy. Make sure to review! 


	27. Rescue those Sages!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
About two months have passed without me updating this story. I predict that I won't stop again until finishing now. This chapter is super long, to try to make up for my absence. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
-  
  
To Link's surprise, he didn't have to go all the way back. Only half way. He hopped from platform to platform, back to the large walkway. There, he saw an engravement of a shield with a sword going through it, and a thunderbolt in the background. Link touched it, and he was brought back to the main room.  
  
He looked around, and saw Rauru standing on his own medallion. Link nodded to him, and stood on Saria's. He immediately warped to a tree branch. It was dark. Link saw a vine in front of him, however, so he grabbed onto it and jumped. He let go, hoping for another tree or something to land on, but nothing was there. His hands flailed helplessly, until he found another vine! He swung on and on, until reaching a bridge with a flowing river underneath. Link walked on, and found a circle of trees. He squeezed through, and found Saria crouching down with her head in her hands.  
  
"Saria. It is me, Link!"  
  
Saria looked up.  
  
"Link! I'm so happy! I have a lot of questions!"  
  
"Rauru can answer them, as I have already freed him. Where is your switch?"  
  
"Up there!" Saria pointed to a tree, and at the top, he saw a triforce statue.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Link walked over to it, and hookshot his way up. He touched the triforce, and she was now solid.  
  
"Thanks! It isn't too far to the Sacred Realm's main chamber; your journey here was short. Just swing on back!" Said Saria, as she teleported back to the Sacred Realm.  
  
Link turned around, and grabbed a vine. He jumped, and grabbed another, and another. He reached a particular vine, and he jumped off that one, he saw no other vine in sight. He looked quickly around, hoping that he would find SOMETHING. He saw, just above him, a vine, but he was too far down to reach it. He was wondering what was at the bottom of the trees, and now he knew. Tons and tons of spikes! Spikes were everywhere! He would have hit them, but he reached for his hookshot and launched it. The grapple hooked the vine, and pulled him back up. He breathed out slowly, and gave a last jump to the chamber.  
  
Link arrived, and saw Rauru explaining everything to Saria, and Link walked towards Darunia's. He nodded to them, and they waved, then he stepped onto it.  
  
Suddenly the Sun warmed his face. Link blinked, and saw he was outside. Or was he? He was in a lush field, and that was all. He could see nothing else around him in sight. He marched forward though, because when he was examining the sky it was cloudless, except for one cloud that was right in front of him.  
  
'It must be a hint.' Thought Link.  
  
So he was marching, until he grew tired, then he kept marching even though he was tired, and then something surprised him- the field was no longer bearing life! All around him nothing was growing anymore. It was all dirt. But this didn't stop Link. He kept on walking on, and saw a few rocks. The sun was starting to set. He saw a large rock in his path, which Link climbed to see if he could get a look of things. Nothing. So he jumped off, and kept walking. More rocks. Then some more. Link kept walking around them, but it was getting harder, as the rocks started to appear more and more. He had to climb over some, and squeeze through others. More and more and more and more came. Then some more. He climbed over them, jumped over them, and crawled under them, as some of the rocks shape left a hole in them. The rocks didn't stop appearing. The seemed to come from thin air, which Link guessed was the obstacle for Darunia the Goron's chamber. The rocks got bigger now. Link thought it would never stop, but it did!  
  
Link saw in front of him now a hill, and he wondered why he couldn't see it when he looked from the rock, or even from the beginning, as the hill was quite large.  
  
'It must be because they appear as I reach them.'  
  
Link started to climb the hill, and as he did the Sun set and the Moon appeared. He climbed it more, huffing and puffing. To make matters worse now, a few rocks rolled down the slope toward him. Then more. Giant rocks now, all seeming to be aimed at Link. He had to dodge and keep his footing at the same time, and finally, after all of this, he reached the top, where a lone rock was. Link looked around, and saw the Planet's curve. He must have been very high up. It made him feel uneasy. He went over the rock- hey, wait! This isn't a rock! It is Darunia.  
  
Darunia stood up, shook himself and stretched, and greeted Link (with many slaps on the back, even though they went right through him).  
  
"Link! How are you!? Where have you been!? Thanks for visiting!"  
  
"Darunia, I'm looking around and I can't find your switch that makes you free. Where is it?"  
  
"Walk over to the eastern edge of this place."  
  
Link walked to the eastern edge, his feet half on half off. He could fall. Link looked forward, and a Triforce emblem appeared. Link stretched out to touch it, and he did, and it disappeared. Darunia became solid.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAW! I AM FREE! AHAHAHAAHAHAAH!!!"  
  
Suddenly the hill (or more or less MOUNTAIN) started the shake.  
  
"Eh-heh heh. Sorry Link, I gotta go. See you at the Sacred Realm!"  
  
Darunia formed into a ball, ramped off the ledge, and teleported in mid air.  
  
Meanwhile, things were not looking well for Link. The mountain was shaking horribly, and quite a few chips were coming off.  
  
Suddenly--  
  
Time seemed to stop for Link. The entire mountain was crumbling onto itself, exactly like the way Ganon's Tower collapsed. And Link was on top of it. He was heading for the ground at breakneck speed, and he shut his eyes. He would meet the ground any moment. He reached out and felt-  
  
The Sacred Realm's tiles. He was in the main chamber again.  
  
Link was quite shaky. He saw Darunia, Saria, and Rauru conversing.  
  
"Curse your silly obstacles!" Roared Link.  
  
Darunia laughed.  
  
"Got a start from it eh? I thought it was kinda funny."  
  
"Hardy har har." Said Link sarcastically. Link stood up now, and said:  
  
"I'm going to rescue Ruto." He stepped on the water medallion.  
  
As you might have guessed, he was immediately underwater. As you might have guessed, he swam to the top. As you might have- okay enough of that. Link looked around, and saw a small tunnel, that he might just be able to get through. He swam to it, and he could. He reached the end of the tunnel, and when he got to the other end he saw more water, but he swam to the top, and saw land not too far away. He swam to it without difficulty. He walked up and saw some tall grass. He looked through it and saw Ruto, sitting there.  
  
"Ruto." Said Link.  
  
She looked up.  
  
"Link!!!!!!"  
  
"Where is your switch? I need to free you."  
  
"Oh, it is under this little island."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean swim under the island, silly."  
  
Link dived under the island, and saw a Triforce Emblem. He touched it, and went back to shore.  
  
"Thanks Link! What exactly is going on, though?"  
  
"The other Sages that I have already freed can explain it to you."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
She dived into the water and teleported away.  
  
"I wish she told me how to get back."  
  
"Link, how nice to see you again."  
  
Link turned and got out his blade in an instant, but put it back when he saw an old friend of his- Kaepora Gaebora, who I will be calling the Owl (but Link will call him by his non-formal name).  
  
"Kaepora, what are you doing here? We aren't in Hyrule...are we? How did you know how to get here? How do I leave?  
  
The Owl hooted. Then he said:  
  
"Ahhhhh Link, you are definitely growing up more, I can already see it. You are right, we aren't in Hyrule. We are in a dream created by the Sacred Realm, of the Sages...a dimension if you will. I am here because I need to talk to you. How did I get here? I WAS an ancient sage in the past, Link. I know the ways of the Sacred Realm. I will show you how to leave once we are finished speaking."  
  
"Kaepora, this place, like all the other dreams of the Sacred Realm don't feel natural. They feel mysterious, and...well, I can't exactly put my finger on it, but it is something different."  
  
"Link, this is a fake world, only a dream of the Sacred Realm. But it seems real enough, correct? Your mind and body are confused with one another. They cannot distinguish what is real and what is not anymore."  
  
Just as the owl finished saying this, a giant fish, who is the only one of it species and that is to be the only time it is seen by any very intelligent life form again, leaped into the air from the lake, and splashed back down.  
  
"Kaepora...that fish...Is it part of the dream, or is it real, like you an me?"  
  
"Being in just one of these lands fogs one's mind so much, that if they are in it long they can't tell. I have lingered long enough here, I cannot answer that question, as I can no longer tell. Yet I will stay a bit longer, and speak with you."  
  
"These lands are kind of scary in a way...but I can sense the magic easily."  
  
"...And is that Magic real?"  
  
"I don't know, but it does feel genuine."  
  
"Because it is. This dream is real, real like a rock you can pick up. You are feeling the magic of the dream, not of this land."  
  
"If none of the things in the dreams are real...then can we become harmed?"  
  
"It depends how the one having the dream is feeling, Link."  
  
"And who is having the dream?"  
  
"The Sacred Realm."  
  
"I see."  
  
"A spear from this dream could go through you can kill you. It could go through and pierce you but not harm you. It could go through without leaving a mark. Since you are in this dream, you are part of this dream now. The only way out is to find the hole that is created by the Sacred Realm. This hole is in the form of a Triforce, an item that is most mystical."  
  
"I feel overwhelmed in here. Something so fake seems like too much for me."  
  
"What else do you feel?"  
  
"I feel I could abandon my quest and be a hermit here, but I fear I could fade out of existence."  
  
"You could."  
  
"How?"  
  
"If the Sacred Realm stops dreaming this dream."  
  
"Why would it do that?"  
  
"The Sacred Realm what made by the three goddesses, as a place magical to Hyrule. The Sacred Realm is not bound to Hyrule, yet Hyrule is bound to the Sacred Realm. So, if the Sacred Realm is destroyed Hyrule remains, if Hyrule is destroyed- then so is the Sacred Realm. And Link, you cannot dream if you are destroyed."  
  
"Can all of Hyrule truly be destroyed?"  
  
"Yes. If Caidro and Ganondorf succeed."  
  
"Then all the dreams will be destroyed. Everything in them. The Sun and Moon, that fish we saw, all air, the field I was in...all gone."  
  
"Yes, gone."  
  
"A place so magical, so hauntingly beautiful cannot be destroyed. I believe I would be content to stay here, but that cannot be. I must stop Caidro and Ganondorf."  
  
"Good. So knowing all that you do now, will you continue?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Splendid. To exit this dream, wake up."  
  
"I'm not sleeping."  
  
"Pretend you are, and just open up."  
  
"I think I understand."  
  
Link stared into the sea, pretending he was one with it. Then, he stretched his entire body, and his heart felt funny to him. In a blink of an eye he was back at the Sacred Realm.  
  
A/n: Sorry for the wait. Originally I wanted this chapter to finish up with the Sages, but that will have to wait. Make sure to Review! 


End file.
